We Got Older, But We're Still Young
by Treenuh
Summary: Brooke Davis deserved to be successful so she left Tree Hill to make her own life. Now it's time for a reunion with her friends she left 4 years ago. What fun it'll be. BRUCAS my first OTH FF.
1. The One With the 4 Year Gap

**

* * *

**

AN:

Hey guys! This is an idea for a story I've had brewing in my head for a while but I just never got to publishing it until now. It's a post season 4 fic, my take on what should've happened after the four years, and it's very much a Brucas. Mind you I wrote this before any of the new characters got introduced, who personally I'm not a fan of, and I don't really plan on including them so here it goes!

Review !

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

"I'm home you big slut!" the red head yelled dropping her shopping bags on the floor while removing her Coach flip flops only to be replace with Ugg fuzzy slippers.

"In the kitchen bitch!" the inhabitant of the penthouse New York apartment yelled back, clicking away at her laptop with her newly manicured nails.

The redhead immediately entered the room heading straight for the freezer to pull out a pint of ice cream, after grabbing a spoon from the appointed drawer. She hopped onto the marble counters and shoved a big spoonful in her mouth. Her friend turned to her with a perfect arc of an eyebrow raised.

"What?" the culprit asked.

"Tough day bestest bitch?" she questioned as she checked her email for any news from her international correspondents.

"The worst Brookie Cookie!" Rachel whined as Brooke winced. She didn't even know why she asked, it was more of a rhetorical question, which Rachel turned around on her. "I was at Fendi and I went for the last piece of their new line and right when I was about to grab it, some redneck bitch in a Disneyland tee shirt grabbed it. Why was she even wearing a Disneyland shirt anyways? This is NEW YORK, not California," Rachel rambled.

"You know I can get you the purse if you want," Brooke said as she typed up a response to Irene Marie concerning her South Beach models.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know, I know you're a big superstar and all with your lines but I've think you've forgotten the thrill of the hunt. Been a bit dull lately, not worth of the best slut title anymore."

Brooke shook her head. "It's different when you have a business to run."

"Or when you're still hung up on your ex-boyfriend who you haven't seen in 4 years," Rachel countered with her usual teasing tone.

"Don't start that again Rach," Brooke said with a tired look while shutting her laptop and getting up from her chair. "And stop eating that ice cream, or you won't fit in your outfits for the upcoming show unless you get lipo… _again_," she finished leaving the room angrily. Rachel just gave the finger to her back before shoving another spoonful of Chunky Monkey in her mouth.

Brooke hated Rachel and loved her at the same time. Since the end of high school, they had become inseparable and were currently living the life in a penthouse New York apartment. Their friendship had hit several rough patches throughout the years, due to arguments about Rachel's future and what she was doing with her life and about Brooke's work taking her life over. In reality the arguments were more causes of two best friends wanting to look out for each other.

Rachel appeared in the living room where Brooke had taken a seat on their unbelievably comfortable couch. "Are you done bitching?" Rachel asked casually plopping down next to her.

"I don't know are you?" Brooke shot back with a glare yet a smile on her face. It was something so typical in their relationship that they seemed to have developed a way of pushing aside their arguments.

"I guess, so what are you doing today?" Rachel asked playing with her nails.

"I have to go the studio for a little to try and figure out things to do with the new fall line and then make a few calls to some of the companies sponsoring fashion week in New York, then I'm free," Brooke replied.

"Good that gives you the night to pack," Rachel said with a smile.

"Pack? For what? Rachel fashion week is in three months and I have yet to finish up the new Clothes over Bros line for the season. We can't go on your sporadic trips like we used to be able to do," Brooke shot back feeling way too responsible for her taste.

"It's not a sporadic trip, we have to go back to One Tree Hill… it's been planned for four years," Rachel said back with an 'I told you so' expression.

"Oh yea… well I guess I can make time to see my Tutor Girl and Boytoy again," Brooke said immediately lightening up.

"Also your Broody and Goldilocks," Rachel added with a smirk.

Brooke playfully glared at her best friend. "Just love reminding me of the good times don't you slut?"

"That's what I'm here for whore, now go get your fat millionaire ass off my couch and get to work, earn mama some Fendi's," Rachel replied kicking Brooke away as she rolled her eyes at the fact that Rachel had just contradicted herself from their earlier argument.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Rachel but left anyways, knowing she had to get some work done at the studio. Brooke was now a successful clothing line designer for Clothes over Bros. She had taken the internship with Victoria Secret and gained a lot from her experiences, and to this day her connections that she made with that job still aided in her current pursuit of her dreams.

Clothes Over Bros was now everywhere, her clothes being seen anywhere from the Red Carpet, or in a typical teenage girl's closet. Her reason for her success was the wide variety of clothes she specialized in. Along with a casual line, suiting to an everyday girl's needs, she created a couture line which the stars loved to sport.

Another thing that set Clothes Over Bros apart from the rest of the lines out in the vicious and ever changing fashion world was her choice of runway models. Instead of stick figure models, she focused more on what they brought, therefore she had plus size models along with the typical models and everywhere in between. Her current leading model was none other than her best friend Rachel Gatina.

Brooke Davis pushed the limits of the modeling world, and as her fame rose, so did Rachel's. Rachel now had several offers to transfer into clothing lines that rivaled Brooke, but she always declined, being seen only on the runways of Clothes Over Bros as well as sister companies that Brooke made allies with, such as Victoria Secret, Hetherette, and Juicy Couture.

They were living the life they always dreamed of… but of course nothing was ever perfect. Brooke's heart still lay in the small town that they both hadn't had contact with since their last night in the river court, after that the two of them left with only a note being left for their friends.

_Goodbyes are too sad._

_See you all in 5 years._

_Love,_

_The Bitch and The Slut_

Not knowing how much more it hurt their friends at One Tree Hill.

* * *

"She's doing really well now isn't she?" Haley asked coming up behind her husband who was currently reading the latest article about Brooke Davis the owner of the triumphant apparel company Clothes Over Bros.

"Yea, says here she's broken the record for the fastest rising couture company making a gross profit of 67 million dollars a season," Nathan replied solemnly.

"Do you think she'll remember to come back, or even care to anymore?" Haley wondered.

"She didn't care enough to say goodbye, so I don't know Hales," Nathan replied.

Haley nodded sadly, having to agree with Nathan. "Luke tried pretending like he didn't care, but when she left I could tell he did, it tore him up inside and it pushed him even closer to Peyton."

"They're happy together," Nathan said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess so," Haley replied not as surely. She knew her best friend, and it seemed like Lucas used Peyton as more of a security blanket instead of anything else, but Lucas said he was happy, so she believed it, for now.

The married couple kept close tags on Brooke, and inadvertently Rachel. The day they had first seen Brooke's name on one of Haley's fashion magazines was two years ago, they immediately rushed to tell the rest of their friends that they still had a way of contacting, which was basically everyone minus Brooke, Rachel, and Chase.

From then on, Haley and Nathan kept an eye out for any personal news she would reveal, anything about her life that would give them some kind of clue as to who her new friends were or where she lived or even anyone from her past that she kept in touch with, but she kept all of her interviews strictly professional.

When Peyton had seen the news, she had made some bitter comment about how all Brooke had to do was abandon her friends for her chance to fame as Lucas kept quiet. It was obvious that Peyton was just jealous her once best friend whom she backstabbed time and time again was now on her way to fame, while she was still stuck owning a music store back at One Tree Hill, submitting her drawings to magazines only to have them sent back.

Every now and then though, Haley would catch Lucas quickly closing up an internet window with what looked to be Brooke's name laid out across the top of the screen, though he denied it.

* * *

"Luke I'm home!" Peyton yelled as she set down her black messenger bag and shut the door behind her.

"I'm in the computer room!" Lucas yelled back quickly shutting the website he was currently looking at.

Peyton walked into the room with a big smile on her face, happy to see her boyfriend of 5 long happy years there waiting for her. "Hey," she said leaving over as Lucas tilted his head up to give her a kiss on the lips.

"How was work?" he asked with a smile pulling her into his lap.

"The usual, idiot people not knowing their music what so ever; I had a girl come in today asking if I carried Hilary Duff. It took all I had not to laugh in her face," Peyton replied running her hand atop Lucas's shaved hair. "How was your writing?" Peyton asked.

Lucas sighed and buried his face in Peyton's hair, inhaling her scent. "Frustrating," he mumbled.

"Writers block still?" Peyton asked closing her eyes and cherishing the moment of feeling Lucas's arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm about to just give up on this book altogether," Lucas replied referring to his work that he started in high school, refined after graduating with an English major from University of North Carolina, and was still not complete, and his editor agreed with him. As a side job, he worked as assistant coach for the One Tree Hill Ravens, sidekick to his brother who was head honcho.

He and Peyton now lived together at an apartment in One Tree Hill, and had since he graduated from college and his mom had moved to the city to open her own restaurant, taking Lily and Deb with her.

The two women had gained almost enough money from Tric and the Coffee Shoppe to open a big business in Manhattan, but still needed the income of another partner for them to be open a restaurant and rent an apartment in the city.

The two had posted ads in New York looking for anyone interested in being a part of their business and they waited for a month with no response. Just when they were about to give up hope, the two received a package at Tric, from a P.O. box number they didn't recognize.

_**One Year Prior… **_

_It was a slow night at the club. Ever since the kids had graduated from high school, it wasn't the same at Tric and no one took the initiative to gather up live entertainment. It was around the holidays, and most people wanted to be with their families not at a Tric. Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Skillz, Bevin, and Mouth were there though, having a little reunion of their own during Winter Break._

"_Hey mom this was at the door addressed to you and Deb," Lucas said giving his mom a large envelope marked express before taking a seat on the bar stool next to Peyton giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking her hand. She smiled happily._

"_What's that Karen?" Deb asked curiously not remembering Karen telling her that she had ordered anything. _

"_I don't know. I don't even know who it's from the return address in a P.O. box from New York," replied Karen with her forehead wrinkled._

"_Just open it Karen, it might be a Christmas gift or something," Haley said eagerly, she loved mysteries._

"_Hopefully it's not a deadly virus," Bevin added earning a glare from half the group._

"_What?" she asked innocently as Skillz just laughed, after all he was used to it._

"_Got yourself a keeper man," Mouth added causing the rest of the group to laugh. _

"_Yeah I know how it feels," joked Nathan only to be met with Haley's glare. "I mean. I love you?" he said._

"_Better," she said with a smile before kissing her husband._

"_Open it!" Lucas exclaimed, he too was rather curious._

_Karen ripped it open and pulled out two keys attached to two separate key chains, causing the rest of the group to look even more confused. She handed to keys to Deb before pulling out a piece of paper from the envelope. Seeing it was a letter, she began reading it aloud. _

_Dear Karen and Deb,_

_I know this is a month overdue, and I would've sent this package as soon as I had read your request in classifieds, but I wanted to find you the perfect places as well as save it as a Holiday gift to you both, as well as your families. So in case you're wondering, yes this is an answer for your plea and hopefully I'm not too late._

_Inside this envelope are two keys, one with a house key chain, and one with a pan keychain. Attached to the house key chain is the key to your new apartment located in Manhattan, close to the businesses but far the extremely congested areas. The 2__nd__ key with the pan keychain is for your new restaurant space, which is located nearby the Broadway area. The exact locations are specified in the attached deeds that are to be signed by you, Karen, and cosigned by Deb. Everything else has been taken care of. Also this envelope contains a money order of 150,000 dollars which should be enough to hold you over for the first few months while your restaurant is still building up. _

_You two may be a bit skeptical about this whole thing, and want to repay me somehow but please trust me and accept this gift. Please don't think of this as a charity to you and Deb, instead it's a thank you. Thank you two for being the people you are and thank you for the comfort you provide to everyone around you. I'm forever grateful._

_Now you may try and figure who exactly I am, and what you two have done for me that caused this out of the blue gift, but please as a return for this gift I think it's best you two leave things as they are. If you have any problems with anything financial wise feel free to send a letter to this P.O. box, which will be your only way of contacting me. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors, but have no doubt you two will pull this off. At the risk of revealing my identity, say hello to everyone at One Tree Hill for me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

_  
The group as a whole was stunned. Karen had tears in here eyes she tried suppressing but Deb didn't even try. "This person is a saint," Karen managed to choke out._

"_Who could it be?" Nathan wondered asking them all. "Who would actually care to do this?"_

_For a second Lucas thought maybe, just maybe it could be her… but he doubted she would be bothered enough to do this, she didn't even worry enough to say goodbye._

"_Let's just respect their wishes, but thank our lucky stars," Karen replied. And the rest of the night was spent in somber contemplation._

Lucas missed them for sure, but he heard from them often and it wasn't like he was alone in One Tree Hill. He had his wonderful girlfriend after all, and with that he was content. "I'm going to go make dinner, any requests?" he asked Peyton as she got up from his lap.

"Nah, anything's good, as long as there's dessert," she said attempting to flirt. Lucas smiled back, "Make sure to save some room," he said before leaving the room.

"Oh by the way, don't forget to clear your schedule for tomorrow," Peyton called out.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"It's that reunion thing at the River Court remember? You're the one who planned it," Peyton replied.

"_Okay we're not gonna do this we're not gonna get sad nothings gonna change now. We'll all be friends forever I know it," Brooke said._

"_Look in four years we're gonna meet right back here, you know done with college or where ever we go right?" Lucas added._

"Oh that thing," he replied a little put out. He had forgotten about that. "I didn't think we actually established a date to meet back there," he said.

"It's 4 years from that party Rachel threw, which is tomorrow," Peyton replied not being able to say Rachel loudly enough, knowing her current relation with Brooke, who they didn't mention at all.

"Do you think they'll show?" Lucas asked more to himself than Peyton, but she undoubtedly heard.

"Who cares?" she replied with a tone of malice. "Not us," she answered herself walking out to go and sketch something.

"Right," Lucas said to silence, "Not us…"

_Long way from home,_

_Lost by an echo, I'd never have known_

_I've got pictures to prove I was there,_

_But you don't care_

_Here's me overseas, across a pond by the Dover peaks_

_I've smuggled myself into new nationalities, you think you'd be proud of me_

_There's room to believe _

_out of sight, _

_out of mind, _

_out of reach_

_Start over is no way to begin__._

* * *

There it is! review please!


	2. The One With the Reunion

**An:** Thank you all so much for all the reviews they really meant the world to me! Thank you also for correcting my One Tree Hill blunder haha I don't know how I let that one slip! Well, here's the next chapter. For the record this story won't be following the plot of the already released season of One Tree Hill because frankly I barely watched it. I gave up when I realized that Brucas was truly done and all these weird plot points started coming up so I guess you can say this will be AU. Someone asked if Julian will be included and I'm not quite sure of that yet. But this will definately be a Brucas through and through!

This chapter introduces a new character I made up that is not intended to offend anyone in any manner! I have nothing against any group of people.

**I don't own the characters or anything One Tree Hill affiliated.**

**

* * *

**"Hey Brookie Cookie are you packed?" Brooke was greeted with as she answered her phone while looking at some swatches in her studio.

"Well if it isn't Chase Me I'm Pure," Brooke replied with a smile and her usual raspy teasing tone.

"Ugh Brooke I thought we established that wouldn't be my nickname, I mean it makes my name longer!" Chase complained through her cell phone.

"What ever you big prude! Are you going to be attending our oh so wonderful reunion?" Brooke said remaining as casual as possible.

"Oh you mean the one you're oh so nervous to go to?" Chase teased seeing right through her act.

"Ugh," Brooke sighed. Despite the fact that Chase and her had broken up 3 years prior, they still kept in touch due to the fact that he lived just a level below them in their apartment building. And he could still read her as well as Rachel could. "It's just, I really wanna skip out on this one. It just feels like going back to high school except instead of being Student Council President and Head Cheerleader I'm the hated bitch who skipped town with only a note," Brooke replied.

"I'm sure they don't hate you Brooke," Chase soothed. "And me and Rachel will be there if anything happens. Come on, try and make the best of it."

"I know, I know. I hate being so uptight makes me feel like I'm Tutorwife or something," Brooke joked back.

Chase laughed. "Wanna get a bite to eat tonight?"

"Yeah sure I'm at the studio right now waiting to for Carlucci," Brooke replied deciding on what thread to match with her yellow and brown plaid silk she decided to use for a purse.

"Oh I better go then," Chase said in a rushed tone.

"No, why don't you stay and talk to him?" Brooke suggested suppressing a giggle.

"No I really have to go… wash my… couch I'll call you later," Chase said before hanging up, leaving Brooke hysterical. Carlucci was Brooke's very attractive, very supportive, and very gay business advisor. He had an extremely wonderful sense of fashion and was very flamboyant, which was what made Chase so uncomfortable.

There had been many a time that Carlucci hit on Chase, just for the fun of it, and Chase had become very flustered not wanting to be rude but not knowing what to say, leaving in a hurry. It was entertainment for both Brooke and Carlucci, and torture for Chase.

"Sweetie if you even _try _and pair that red thread with that silk pattern be prepared for snag – snag – snag!" the mentioned character said bursting into the silent studio with Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses perched atop his perfectly spiked black hair.

Brooke frowned and looked between the two materials. He was right of course, her head must have been somewhere else. "Hello you gorgeous thing," she said with a smile walking over to him and giving him a kiss on each cheek, a greeting that she had learned in the fashion industry.

"Hello darling. Now tell me what in the world you were thinking pairing those two together? Is it a boy?!" he asked excitedly, always eager to get the latest dish on his friend's dry love life.

"No, just somewhere I have to go tomorrow," Brooke replied reaching for a thinner thread.

Carlucci frowned before faking a yawn. "You need a social life girl," he said turning on the steamer. "I miss that girl I met the first day of the Victoria Secret internship, the one with the spunk. Where ever you're going tomorrow take it as a vacation, to perk up again. Because doll, your clothes have been looking a little to generic lately," he said.

Brooke gasped. "You did not just say the g-word!" she shot back.

"Yes I did! And I'm dead serious; this fall couture line is looking like something straight out of an H&M catalog," Carlucci complained. "Fix it," he said simply.

Brook just grunted and frustration and left the Studio. Carlucci could figure out the couture line himself then!

* * *

"Okay I'll be sure of that," Rachel said as she heard keys in the apartment door turning. "She's home, I've got to go Carlucci bye," she quickly said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked coming into the house and heading straight for her bedroom.

"No one of your concern, now go pack before you go out for dinner," Rachel said.

"How did you know I'm going to dinner?" Brooke asked as she changed in her room.

"Chase called, told me he's crashing here tonight so he can take advantage of our jet tomorrow," Rachel said.

"Moocher," they both said together.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Lucas yelled with a smile as he walked into Haley and Nathan's house with Peyton close behind.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie Scott yelled running up to jump into his uncle's arms.

"Hey little man, where's mommy and daddy?" Lucas asked rustling his nephew's brown hair.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Haley play scolded as she walked into the living room holding two pairs of jeans each with a different shade.

"Going somewhere?" Peyton asked eyeing Haley's jeans.

"Uh no, I just uhh…" Haley said blushing and stuttering, something an English teacher did not usually do.

"Hales does this shirt and these pants go?" Nathan asked coming out holding a nice polo and khaki pants. Before looking up and seeing Lucas and Peyton standing there. He quickly stopped in his tracks.

"Uh what's up guys?" he asked throwing the two items on the nearest couch.

"Nothing. What about you two? Going to be on the cover of Vogue or something?" Lucas asked with a squint with Peyton behind him looking at them questioningly.

"Well uh no it's just…" Nathan trailed off.

"You two were made for each other," Peyton laughed realizing their similar replies. Lucas nodded and laughed but quickly got serious again.

"What's going on for real?" he asked. Before the two had a chance to stutter again, Mouth came rushing in wearing something looking straight out of a Giorgio Armani Catalog.

"Guys tell me this isn't hot!" he yelled not even realizing Lucas and Peyton standing behind him now.

Lucas cleared his throat causing Mouth to jump in surprise and turn to face Lucas, Peyton, and a giggling Jamie. Lucas set Jamie down who ran to play in his room and glared at the three sudden fasionistas.

"Alright what is going on?!" Lucas said loudly rather agitated.

"I should go," Mouth mumbled before running out as fast as he came in.

"Luke, calm down," Peyton tried soothing touching his arm.

"Listen bro… it's just that tomorrow is that reunion thing," Nathan tried explaining slowly.

"Yea we know, what does that have to do with anything?" Lucas shot back. Nathan looked to his wife with some kind of support.

"Well Luke, it's been a while since we've seen some of these people, and we just want to look presentable," Haley added.

"What do you mean? You just saw Mouth 2 seconds ago! And we see Bevin and Skillz every time they visit from Santa Barbara," Lucas argued agitated.

"But… they won't be the only ones here this time," Nathan said doing his best hinting he could. Man his big brother could be dense.

Lucas scrunched his forehead for a little and Peyton mimicked before realization hit them at about the same time causing Peyton to laugh bitterly and Lucas to shake his head. "You've gotta be kidding me," Peyton said.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked passionately. "Do you really think that those two, who didn't even bother to say goodbye might I add, are going to take time out of their perfect lives to fulfill some useless high school promise?"

"Lucas come on cut them some slack…" Haley scolded.

"He doesn't owe them anything," Peyton defended, "Those two are as good as dead. Even if they did come do you really think they'd care about anything concerning anyone here? Because if that's what you're all hoping for then you're all in for a rude awakening. The Brooke Davis I know is heartless, self centered, and egotistical. The only reason she'd show her face in this town again is to rub in our faces how far she's gone and how many backs took a stabbing to get there," she finished before rushing out of the house. "Let's go Luke," she called.

Luke looked out at Peyton through the open door and back to his brother and his best friend slash sister in law. Shaking his head one last time he left the house, slamming the door behind him, leaving Haley in tears.

"She'll come back right Nathan?" Haley asked as her husband wrapper his arms around his wife.

Nathan looked contemplative a moment, kissing his wife's head. "I hope so Hales, I really do."

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"You know what's awesome," Rachel mused from the back seat as Chase and Brooke fought over the Rent-A-Car's radio buttons.

"My ass in a pair of skinny jeans?" Brooke tried.

"I said awesome not abnormally large," Rachel shot back as Brooke stuck her tongue out at Rachel and threw a Sour Patch Kid at her face.

"Glad to see you're beginning to return to your original state of maturity," Chase said finally conquering the radio and keeping it on the local Rock station.

"Anyways," Rachel said taking back the spotlight, "What's awesome is that they probably don't expect either of us to be here. They probably just expect us to skip out cause we're so freaking awesome now."

"Please, we've always been awesome," Brooke said leaning back in her seat.

Chase smiled, it was as if once they entered North Carolina Brooke turned into Brooke again, leaving the Miss Davis pants back in New York. Even her outfit reflected the changed, dressed in a comfortable but well fitting denim skirt, Clothes over Bros flip flops and a baby-doll tank top under a scrunched sleeve jacket instead of her usual Donna Karen pant suit.

As if Rachel read his mind, she spoke up. "By the way, glad to see you're dressing slutty again," Rachel smirked while adjusting her tube top and tying the side of her cargo capris.

"I would say the same to you but you never stopped," Brooke shot back with a smirk.

Rachel smiled. Oh yes, the real Brooke Davis was back in her element.

* * *

"Gang's all here," Lucas said as Mouth arrived at the River Court where he, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Bevin, and Skillz were already waiting.

Lucas and Peyton had been first, followed by Nathan and Haley. The two of them exchanged their apologies. Lucas and Peyton for being so broody and angry and Nathan and Haley for voicing their 'false' hope… even though Haley still thought she would show.

"No it's not," Bevin said immediately. "There were definitely more of us that night," she mused unaware of the looks being sent across the court.

"You mean Brooke, Rachel, and Chase?" Mouth helped with an awkward glance sent to Lucas and Peyton. Lucas clenched his jaw at the mention of Chase. He had almost forgotten about that lucky bastard who got Brooke… wait did he just think that? _Nah_.

"Brooke! Oh I love her so much! I remember seeing her when we went to New York, she was so sweet and Rachel was even pretty nice too. Remember that baby?" she asked Skillz. Skillz froze and Haley, Lucas, Mouth, Nathan, and Peyton watched him closely.

"That musthave been a dream," he attempted to cover up.

"No, no remember she even told us to give those big Christmas gifts to everyone that year but we promised to keep a secret who they were really from, and we played it off like they were from Secret Santas?" Bevin pushed on determined to remind her fiance of the incident.

"Er… yea," Skillz answered giving up and sending apologetic looks to everyone.

"Wait is that the signed first edition Mark Twain collection I got?" Lucas asked with a rather accusing tone.

"Yea!" Bevin replied, "But I think my favorite was her gift to me. She gave me all these Clothes Over Bros couture things, I looked some of the stuff up and she gave me over like 800 dollars worth of stuff!"

"Whoa wait so that guitar signed by Lenny Kravitz wasn't from you?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Just like the Basketball signed by Shaq wasn't from you I guess?" Nathan mirrored back.

"Whoa," the two of them said simultaneously sitting down on a nearby bench.

Peyton scrunched her forehead trying to remember what she had gotten. Then she remembered her professional set of pastels and charcoals that she knew was worth well over 300 dollars and an assortment of rare records that must were 200 dollars each hands down. "So what just because she gives us gifts doesn't mean she cares, it could just be to show off."

"Peyton, she gave us really thought out gifts," Mouth defended his friend. Personally, he thought his gift was the best.

"What did you she give you then if she knows you so well?" Peyton shot back.

Mouth blushed, he had known who the gifts were from but promised not to tell anyone since his was a little more … extravagant. "Remember that car wreck I got into?"

"Yeah, the one where you collected so much insurance that you had enough for a BMW," Lucas replied.

"Well…" Mouth hesitated, "Let's just say the insurance company was called Davis&Gatina."

"What!?" the group yelled in surprise. "It was a combined gift," Mouth defended

"Damn all I got was center court season passes to the Nets," Skillz complained.

"Poor baby," Lucas teased.

"None of this crap matters guys, the fact is they're not here and haven't been 4 years and probably won't be here ever again," Peyton spat bitterly.

She was answered with silence from the group. "I guess if they don't show up in the next hour we can assume that they're really not coming, I mean its already like 6 o'clock," Lucas said pulling Peyton against him as they sat on the River Court's picnic table.

* * *

"Are we lost?" Rachel questioned sounding like an anxious 5 year old.

"No bitch," Brooke replied fiddling around with her Blackberry.

"Chase," Rachel said.

"Yea Rachel?"

"Are we lost?" she asked again sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

"No bitch," he said mimicking Brooke with a smile. Brooke looked up with a big smile and turned to Rachel, who just shut up and fell back into her seat.

"If I'm stuck in here for much longer I might end up having sex with one of you two," Rachel grumbled.

"At least she's got more cushion for the pushin' Chase," Brooke soothed the driver in as serious a tone as she could muster up.

"Bitch!" Rachel screamed lunging forward trying to grab Brooke's beloved phone.

"Oh no you don't slut!" Brooke said slapping Rachel's hands away. With all the flailing and slapping going on in the car, they caused Chase to swerve into their destination, not even realizing where they were too focused on their usual fight. Chase was used to it and just killed the engine, waiting for the two to calm down.

* * *

After 20 minutes, the group began to lose hope of seeing Brooke, Rachel and Chase. They talked idly of other things, but all of their minds were on the same thing. Just as something was going to bitter was going to be said from Peyton's mouth again, an Eclipse swerved next to the River Court and glided into a spot, before the engine turned off and the group waited in silence once more.

"Is it them?" Haley asked after 5 minutes of waiting standing up and trying to squint to see into the tinted windows.

"Ha doubt it, don't get your hopes up, they're not showing," Peyton said putting her back to the car, not turning when she heard a car door open and close followed by footsteps. The rest of the group watched with baited breath, the figure was shaded by the trees, so who ever it was couldn't be identified.

* * *

"We're here?" Rachel asked after the two had tired out.

"For the past 4 minutes and 35 seconds yes," Chase said pressing a button on his watch with a smile.

"Let's do this then," Rachel said straightening out about to step out from the car.

"You guys go ahead," Brooke suggested, not being as ready as she assumed she was.

Rachel shot Chase a look in the rear view mirror and he shot her one back. "Fine I'll go and make my dramatic entrance myself then!" she said feigning offense.

She opened the door, stepped out, and closed it behind her and they watched her make her way to the group. Several of them were craning their next to see, but she would be anonymous until she stepped into the line of light the sun was providing, something she'd learned from modeling.

She heard Peyton's words and took it as her runway queue. She stepped into the light and taunted, "Nice to see Goldilocks still has that stick up her ass, unfortunately for her the three big bears are back in town."

The group looked as if she they had seen a ghost, even Peyton who had turned with her typical blank expression on her face. "Damn I knew I was hot, but I didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction," Rachel joked.

"You're not really here," Haley said in disbelief as Rachel came closer.

"Well at least one of you remember how to talk," Rachel smirked as she took a seat next to Mouth.

"How's it going McFadden?" she asked with her typical seductive smile. Mouth just blinked before breaking outing a smile and taking Rachel in hug. "God you look great," he said.

Rachel pulled back, "You too Mouth. I'm a model now did you hear?" she asked in a bragging tone causing the group to laugh, happy to see she was still the same old Rachel.

"You look great girl!" Bevin exclaimed running over to her and giving her a tight hug.

"So do you Bev and nice rock," she said taking Bevin's hand in hers to inspect it.

"I'm enraged!" she exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes before smiling at her friend. "Congrats you two, you make those biracial babies!" she said with a wink to Skillz who laughed.

"Is she here?" Lucas asked suddenly causing heads to turn from him and back to Rachel.

"Who could you be talking about Scott?" Rachel asked playfully.

"You know who Rachel," he said with a clenched jaw.

"Bro calm down," Nathan started but was cut off.

"She'll be right out, she's got a business call," a male's voice said causing heads to turn again.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Chase asked putting an arm around Brooke's shoulder to pull her towards him over the gears.

"It's just really, abrupt," she said. "What if they hate me?" she asked innocently.

Chase kissed the top of her head. "That'd be a crime Brookie Cookie," he mumbled into her hair.

"Just another minute please?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded.

"Just come out when you're ready babe," he said getting out of the car leaving Brooke to her thoughts.

Chase stood in front of the car catching the conversation going on with Rachel and the rest of them. He heard Lucas's bitterness and made his way over unnoticed.

"She'll be right out, she's got a business call," he said defending Brooke's absence.

The group turned and Rachel shot him a 'Is she ok?' look to which he subtly nodded.

The rest just stared. He licked his lips, a nervous habit. He wasn't really as close to these people as they were to each other, his only connection was through Brooke and they were now broken up, not that they knew. "Hey guys," he said going to shake Nathan's hand a greeting. Nathan pulled him in a for a man hug with a soft chuckle.

"How you been man?" he asked as Chase went to greet the rest of the group.

"Good, man how's the kid?" Chase asked to both him and Haley.

"He's great, with the babysitter right now," Haley replied as Chase gave her a hug.

"That's great," Chase replied as Lucas roughly shook his hand with a squint. "How you been Lucas?" he asked kindly.

"Fine," he replied coldly.

Chase backed off and was about to talk to Skillz when the sound of the car door opening and closing a final time filled the air and faint footsteps approached. There was only one person left, the one who seemed to matter the most to all of them.

"Wow, gang's all here," the raspy voice said cutting through the air, striking a chord in everyone's heart.

_And so it begins._

_

* * *

_

**Who's excited!? I am!**


	3. The One With All the Yelling

**AN: **Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate your loyalty. I also want to thank **Brucasxx **on youtube for posting all the clips of Brucas there. It gave me some stuff that I could use for my stories and reminded me how perfect Brucas is and how they were always meant to be and the show only made Leyton because of the Sophia Chad divorce. Haha You should check it out sometime!

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff!

* * *

"_Wow, gang's all here," the raspy voice said cutting through the air, striking a chord in everyone's heart. _

_And so it begins.  
_

She went and stood next to where the group was, her hands in her back pockets with a shy smile, her dimples ever present.

"Brooke!" Haley virtually screamed with tears in her eyes, running over and practically tackling her as she hugged the living day lights out of her.

Brooked closed her eyes like Haley's voice was music to her ears, which it was. It was a voice of welcome. She loved knowing at least someone wanted her there, back at One Tree Hill, despite the past.

Lucas watched her in her embrace with Haley, looking her up and down. Her flawless physique surely did not suffer from the 4 years age that she had gained. Her skin just as olive tan and her legs well toned, most likely from walking city streets. Her skirt hiked up a bit as Haley lifted her a bit off the ground, giving Lucas a look at one of his favorite _assets_ on her.

His eyes trailed up her back, to her long chestnut hair that flowed just as freely as it used to back in high school days. After not failing to take time and appreciate her other assets he enjoyed quite a bit in his youth poking out from under her jacket, he reached her face. With her eyes closed and her dimpled smile causing a familiar tug at his heart. She was still flawless.

"I've missed you so much Brooke," Haley mumbled squeezing Brooke as tight as her skinny arms would allow.

"I'm sorry Tutormom," Brooke immediately said with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry," she said a little louder feeling a stray tear make its way down her cheek. Lucas noticed this and stood to try and comfort her, being more of a reflex than something he actually wanted to do, but was beat by Nathan.

"Welcome back Brooke!" he exclaimed taking both girls in his arms and lifting them up causing them both to squeal.

"How come I didn't get that kind of greeting?" Rachel asked as Brooke, Haley and Nathan pulled apart.

"Because you're too heavy?" Brooke tried with her all smirk coming back causing the group to chuckle and Bevin to crack up.

"Girl, she just called you fat," Bevin said with an obvious tone.

"Shut Bev," Rachel said playfully before Brooke spoke.

"Bev are you gonna come give Brooke some loving or just sitting there with your boytoy?!" she said pointing her out. Bevin broke out in a smile and made her way over.

"You mean boy fiancé!" Bevin said hugging Brooke. "Uh!" Brooke gasped looking at her surprised.

"It has been far too long girl, let me see One Tree Hill's new ice skating rink!" Brooke exclaimed taking Bevin's hand in hers as Bevin tilted it side to side letting it catch the light. Peyton scoffed at the first part of Brooke's words, which went noticed and ignored by everyone except Lucas who agreed.

"Nice job Skillz," Brooke complimenting giving him a hug which he returned with a smile.

"Looking good Davis, glad you had time for us on your schedule," he joked which Peyton mumbled, "Yeah, seriously," to.

"For you guys, always," Brooke said sliding next to Mouth and looping her arm with his whilst giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Miss me bad boy?" Brooke teased remembering his high school phase.

"Hand off my piece Davis, there's 4 other eligible boys around," Rachel said pulling Mouth into her own embrace with a glare at her best friend.

Brooke stared at her offended and Chase could already sense one of their typical pointless bitch fights approaching. Luckily, Haley spoke.

"Excuse me but my husband is not eligible," Haley said hugging Nathan with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sorry Brooke, you're hot but I've got my baby," Skillz added pulling Bevin into his lap.

"You are all disgusting," Rachel commented. "It's ok Brooke there's still that mute blonde boy over there who might be available," she continued with a smirk. Brooke glared at her and braced herself before turning around, she was trying to wait till they said something to her, but this forced her to address them first.

She came face to face with the two people who seemed to hate her now that she was back, although her way of leaving was mostly due to their actions. Lucas sat with his arm around Peyton, causing Brooke to clench her fists a bit, and her heart to die a little more. He had shaved his head, but still looked gorgeous as ever, as much as she hated to admit it. She looked into his blue eyes, and saw coldness. She mustered up the best smile she possibly could.

"Hey you two," she said in her fake business voice.

The two just stared back. Brooke dragged her eyes to Peyton. Still looked the same, her vacant expression omnipresent, blond hair falling around her face and her hand clutching onto Lucas's leg for dear life. _God she's pathetic._

"How are you?" Brooke asked trying to push the awkward silence that had taken place with everyone.

"Did you ever get the feeling that shit is about to hit the fan?" Rachel whispered to Mouth. Mouth just nodded paying attention to the scene.

"Say something," mumbled Nathan.

"Anything," Haley continued.

The only answer Brooke received was the sound of wind. "Luke, what have you been up to?" Brooke attempted one last time looking at her ex.

This must've struck a nerve with Peyton because she spoke up, "Don't you dare talk to him Brooke," she spat.

Brooke jumped slightly at the actual sound that hit her ear, then it registered and her face set into a confused expression. She looked from Lucas to Peyton who sat there looking at Brooke like she was last season's clearance rack.

"Peyton," hissed Haley but Brooke shushed her with a hand up.

"Wh-what?" Brooke asked completely confused. "I'm sorry is there a new law in One Tree Hill saying that I can't talk to my friends without your permission?" Brooke questioned becoming angry.

"Brooke you don't belong here anymore. You left 4 years ago with a freaking note and _they _may take you back with open arms but _we _won't. You didn't care enough to say a proper goodbye so why should we even care about you and your self centered ass when it walks back in this town," Peyton said standing up.

"Peyton, I lived here for all those years just like you did, I have just as much of a right to be here as you do," Brooke shot back hearing Chase and Rachel slowly make their way to her side, ready to step in at any moment.

"Fine, I'll give you that. You do have a right to be here but you have **no** right to be here with us. This is a reunion for a group of friends that promised that their friendship would last, for a group of friends who there for each other. And where exactly were you those four years Brooke Davis? Where were you for Jamie's first birthday party? Where were you the day we had to see Mouth in a hospital bed for 3 weeks? Where were you when Skillz and Bevin got engaged? Don't think you can buy us with your new found money Brooke, because to us you're good as dead," Peyton said stabbing the last possible inch of Brooke's heart that was once in tact.

With each question, the tears in Brooke's eyes became harder to fight. The worst part was, none of her Tree Hill friends were stepping into defense her after the rant, they just stood there in silence. With one desperate hope she looked to Lucas again, who would the same cold expression on his face, "Luke?" she asked as her voice shook.

His featured softened for a second before his wall went back up again. "She's right," was all his emotionless voice said shaking his head at her like she was a reprimanded child. That was all it took to break her completely.

"I'm sorry for showing then, I'll be out of here as soon as possible," she mumbled before speed walking away from the group and disappearing behind a patch of trees that led to the main road.

"Brooke wait!" Chase yelled running after her with a disgusted look shot to Peyton and Lucas.

Rachel looked around at the group and clapped her hands, thoroughly confusing them all. "I knew it," Rachel said backing away from them like they were diseased.

"Knew what?" Lucas asked with a glare to her.

"I knew that you would all try and hold her back from the one good thing in her life. I knew that it was incapable for you just to be happy for her instead of dwelling on the past," Rachel replied. "You know I thought more of the rest of you though," she said directed to Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Haley, and Nathan.

"We didn't say anything!" Nathan defended.

"Exactly, you didn't say anything," Rachel shot back. "You let her take all that crap of her life and you let her bottle it up. Who was even there to comfort her when the whole Pucas thing boiled over? Who was there for her, concerned about _her _feelings when that obviously past video of her and Nathan broke out? Who cared? None of you. I would've stepped in but I knew if I did that you," she said motioning to Peyton, "wouldn't be sitting there now. You'd be dead."

"Oh shove it Rachel your heartless bitch act is getting old," Peyton snapped back.

"No what's getting old is your innocent I'm nothing but a victim act," Rachel replied quickly. "You know, you of all people should be happy for Brooke, but I can understand why you're not at the same time. Because for once, Brooke got what she deserved. Brooke _deserved_ to make it big and Brooke _earned _the happiness that came along with it. She spent her life here in Tree Hill as a fucking martyr, sacrificing her life to make you people, all of you people happy. For God's sake she gave up her love of her life so you could be happy!" Rachel screamed causing everyone to jump a little.

"And you Lucas, I don't even have words for you, you're so pathetic it makes me sick," she added with the deadliest look anyone had ever seen.

"Rachel come on, he hurt when Brooke left town too," Haley said trying to defend her best friend.

"Oh yea, hey Luke do you think it hurt as bad as when Brooke got her back stabbed and heart broken by her whore of a best friend and her unfaithful boyfriend TWICE?" Rachel asked as Lucas answered her with a pained gaze.

"Baby girl, take it easy," Skillz tried seeing Rachel was really getting riled up. Rachel laughed a vicious little laugh, which was basically bone chilling.

"Have fun with your lives, best of luck in hell," she mumbled before pacing away, in the same direction Chase disappeared to.

"Peyton why couldn't you just have kept your mouth shut!" Nathan accused with frustration.

"Hey it's not her fault, everything she said was true. Where was she all those times?" Lucas asked.

"Living her own life for once," Mouth answered. "Face it man, we took her for granted. How many times has she helped all of us out at one point and another, and how many times have we really returned the favor?" Mouth asked.

"She's done nothing for me," Peyton defended.

"Peyton she was your rock, just show some gratitude for once in your damn life," Bevin replied playing with her nails irritated.

"Baby," Skillz said nervously not wanting to witness yet another cat fight.

"Hun, let's be real. Brooke's cared about us more than Peyton and Lucas ever have," Bevin scoffed. "Let's go I want coffee," she said walking off without a glance back. Skillz looked at the group apologetically, before following after here.

"I'm going to go look for them," Mouth said.

"You don't have to do that Mouth. Come on," Lucas said.

"I **want **to," Mouth said before disappearing also, leaving the two brothers and their significant other.

"So… what you guys been up to for the past 4 years," Nathan asked rocking on his feet trying to break the tension.

Peyton just scoffed and walked away, forcing Lucas to follow.

* * *

"Brooke, come on get in the car," Chase begged as Rachel sat in the back seat trying to find a way to get an earlier flight back home through her cell phone.

"Just fuck off already Chase!" Brooke screamed stomping her feet and gaining the attention of a man walking his dog near by. Rachel stuck her head out the window.

"Nothing to see here, keep walking your bitch!" Rachel yelled causing the man to turn and walk away quickly.

"Brooke it's about to rain can you please just get back in the car," Chase begged.

"Let it fucking rain, let a giant bolt of lightning come and blow this fucking place to pieces," Brooke yelled dramatically.

Chase moaned in frustration and Rachel popped up from the back seat, sticking her body out the window. "Brooke get the fuck in this car or the Givenchy gets it," Rachel said holding the purse out the window.

"You wouldn't," Brooke gasped.

"If you get soaked, so does your Givenchy," Rachel replied as the sound of thunder broke through the air.

"Fine!" Brooke gave in, jumping into the car and grabbing her purse, still upset about the whole situation.

"Brooke…" Chase attempted.

"Drive," Brooke mumbled, and Chase had no choice but to comply.

"Great idea to show up to the reunion Rachel," Chase grumbled before stepping on the gas.

* * *

**AN**: Short but very full of content!

Review!


	4. The One With the Tric Appearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except Carlucci , I've always wanted a gay bet friend so I'm living vicariously through Brooke Davis.**

* * *

"How can there be no flight out of this place?" Brooke yelled dramatically flopping down into her bed with a grunt.

It was day three out of 7 on the joyous reunion she, Chase, and Rachel had decided to partake in. Rachel had managed to stall Brooke's return to New York for two days saying that she had some business to attend to in a nearby town, but alas today Brooke decided to take matters into her own hands, and her attempts came out fruitless.

"Because everyone's fleeing this town to go somewhere interesting for the summer and get away from the horrible people here!" Brooke exclaimed answering her own question. "I hate people!" she whined.

Rachel shot an annoyed look at Chase and spoke. "Get your fat ass dressed we're going out tonight."

"Where is there to go in this town?" Brooke grumbled.

"Tric," Rachel replied simply causing Chase to wince, knowing what the result of this might be.

"Bullshit!" Brooke yelled. "There isn't any way in hell I'm showing up there!"

Rachel glared at Brooke by way of the mirror. "Can you do it for Mouth at least; he really wants to see you."

Brooke frowned, hating Rachel for taking the guilt approach. "Is Tric even open anymore? I mean we were the ones that kept it running so well with the entertainment, and Karen and Deb are in the city now," Brooke asked.

"You shouldn't know that," Chase cut in, "Unless you want them to know the truth."

Rachel smirked, "Maybe she does, hopefully get on everyone's good side again."

"Ohh," Chase replied with a similar taunting tone, "I get it now. Brooke's playing innocent card, she tried that with me too, except she didn't last for very long."

"Yea well she only does that with people she _really _likes," Rachel replied with a sneer Brooke was too used to.

"I'll get ready if you guys shut up," Brooke said getting up from the bed with a glare.

Rachel and Chase made a 'zipping the lip' motion while 'throwing away the key' as Brooke walked out leaving the two with big smiles on their faces.

"By the way Chase," Brooke yelled from the hallway, "I wasn't the one begging for more in the back seat of the car at Rachel's party. _Clean Teen._"

Chase frowned and Rachel laughed heartily, "And the bitch is back," she mumbled with a smile.

* * *

"Pretty good turn out tonight huh?" Haley asked leaning over the bar while sipping a Shirley temple.

"Yeah, pretty good for the middle of June, especially since people are all away on vacation during this time," Peyton said fixing a virgin cocktail for a customer who, in her opinion, was a tad underdressed in her corset and miniskirt.

"Hey baby," Lucas said coming up behind her with his arms around her waist and a kiss on the neck.

"Hey Luke," Peyton replied leaning into him and placing her hands on his.

Haley had to resist from rolling her eyes. As much as she was happy for her best friend Lucas, she couldn't help but think about how cliché and scripted their whole relationship seemed; it lacked passion.

The four of them had gotten their cooling off time and had decided to trash all the tension that had built up between them since the 'reunion'. Although Lucas still had a problem with all three of the visitors in town, Peyton on the other hand felt that her issue was with Brooke and not so much with Rachel. The way she saw it, Rachel was just a pawn that Brooke had in her game and that Rachel had no choice but to protect Brooke out of obligation.

Haley and Nathan however felt horrible for their lack of justification they had put up for Brooke, and were just waiting to see her and Rachel again so they could make up their differences.

"Where are Bevin and Skillz tonight?" Nathan asked placing a hand on his wife's knee knowing exactly what she was thinking, and trying to get her mind off if it.

"Wedding plans to attend to," Haley replied.

"It's great that everyone's starting to settle down," Peyton said with an attempt at a hint to Lucas. Lucas stiffened and had no idea what to say to her unspoken suggestion. "Right Luke?" she asked with a smile, not seeing the look of panic that was crossing his face. _Is she really thinking about marriage already?_ He thought.

Trying not hard to laugh at his expression, Nathan decided to help his big brother out. "I wonder where Mouth is," he said changing the subject.

"I'm right here," a voice from the end of the bar said. The group turned to see Mouth walking towards them with Rachel's arm linked through his, Rachel sporting a gorgeous emerald green baby doll dress with scattered sequence on it, complementing her auburn hair.

"This is the part where you all act surprised that the slut didn't skip town again," Rachel commented with her usual smirk.

The group minus Lucas laughed as a whole, not paying enough attention to the woman in his arms to be surprised that she found humor in Rachel's comment. He was too busy concluding that this meant Brooke was still in town also.

"Cute dress," Peyton said as a means of semi-apology.

"Thanks, it's a Clothes over Bros original, not yet released in stores yet. Brooke likes me to try out all her new looks in public before sending them out to be reproduced. I'll be sure to let her know that her clothes were appreciated from a very non-biased point of view," Rachel said with a leer and a wink before grabbing Mouth to go and find a booth with her.

Peyton just sighed and stared after her about to make a remark but Haley cut in. "We'll be right back," she said dragging her husband with her in the same direction Mouth and Rachel went. Peyton glared at her friends' disappearances again before turning to face her boyfriend who wore his far away, contemplative squint on his face.

"What you thinking about Luke?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck, thus snapping him out of his daze.

_Brooke_. He should've answered, since that would've been the truth, but naturally he didn't as to avoid a fight with Peyton. "Just how gorgeous you look tonight," he said reflexively, not even skipping a beat. Peyton just smiled up at him and placed a firm kiss on his lips, unbeknownst to the new club goer that was gaining the attention of the many teens present at Tric.

* * *

"Rachel can we talk to you?" Haley said with her husband in tow approaching Rachel and Mouth who were seated at a booth. Rachel looked up from the autograph she was signing and gave the two a scrutinizing once over before finishing the autograph and motioning for them to sit.

"Do you have any advice for me, I'm thinking of going into modeling too?" Rachel's fan said as Haley and Nathan took a seat.

Rachel looked the girl up and down, she had judgmental air about her, clad head to toe in visible designer that wasn't high fashion, just high priced. "You're not better than anyone, so don't think you are," Rachel said simply. "Leave now," she added successfully ridding the booth of the girl.

"Wow," Mouth said laughing, "that was awesome." Rachel just smiled to herself and looked at their two new visitors at the table.

"So were you just bored with the Stepford couple over there or did you want an autograph too?" Rachel asked in her usual manner.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Haley mumbled to her husband.

Nathan smiled slightly and took the wheel, "Rachel we wanted to apologize to you. Everything you said was right, and we feel terrible."

Rachel said nothing but instead moved her gaze to Haley, with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Haley asked as if she were being accused. "Oh come on he said it for the both of us!" she complained but was quickly nudged by Nathan. With a glare she apologized, "I'm sorry alright you were right."

Rachel smiled quickly. "It's about time you two realize I'm always right. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. I'm not the one who took the rumors that she was pregnant just to protect her friend," she replied. "So we're fine, but I would be more concerned about her feelings. After all, I'm a cold hearted bitch that could care less what you say about me," she finished simply with a smirk everpresent.

"Well how are we going to talk to her if she won't ever show her face to us?" Haley shot back frustrated.

"Oh come on you're smart, you'll figure out a way. Excuse me photo opp," Rachel replied getting up and disappearing into a crowd of frantic teenage girls.

Haley, Nathan, and Mouth stood up confused and walked to the bar to a similar Lucas and Peyton, both with similar expressions.

"Is Rachel really that big now?" Peyton asked after seeing Rachel catwalk into the crowd causing more screaming for the now rather large group of flustered teenagers.

"I don't know," Mouth replied.

Noticing one of his players going to join to crowd, Nathan pulled him aside. "Eric, what's all the craziness about? Rachel Gatina?"

"Not only Rachel! Brooke Davis the creator of Clothes over Bros is here too! I can't believe it!" the tall blonde's girlfriend exclaimed before pulling herself and Eric into the swarm.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Seriously it's not like she found a cure for cancer. She's in the fashion business for god's sake, it's not exactly a tough business to get into."

Lucas said nothing, but instead gritted his teeth, he couldn't deal with see her again. It was just too… complicated.

"Lucas it's getting a little too crazy," Haley said motioning to the growing mass that was becoming a little rowdy. "Maybe you should get them out of there and put them on stage, at least that way there'll be some kind of order."

"They'll be fine Haley," Lucas replied quickly averting the gaze of his girlfriend.

"Lucas man, she's right this is starting to become dangerous with all these kids huddled so close to the exit, it's a fire hazard," Nathan replied feeling his responsibility as co-owner of the club taking over.

"Then you take care of it," Lucas replied to his little brother.

"No way, your mom left you responsible for these kinds of things, so go do your job," Nathan shot back winning the battle.

Lucas sighed deciding to put away his pride and personal feelings for his duty as manager of Tric. "I'll be right back," he said.

"Luke wait!" Peyton exclaimed, "Let me do it," she said.

"Peyton it's not your job just leave him be," Mouth said stopping her and letting Lucas go take care if it.

"Why should he have to do extra work just because some designer waltzes into town?" Peyton asked. She was answered with silence.

* * *

As soon as Brooke walked into Tric she felt like she had made a mistake. She was greeted with the sight of Lucas and Peyton kissing behind the bar, as perfect a couple as they always seemed to be. The only reason she was even here was to find Rachel and try and make the best of this mini vacation that God has so graciously given her. _Not._ But just as she spotted Rachel at a table with Mouth, Haley and Nathan, her view was obstructed by a peppy teenager that reminded her a lot of Bevin.

"Oh my gosh are you Brooke Davis? Of course you are, I'd know your face anywhere. I love your clothes. In fact, I'm wearing your underwear right now," the girl said excitedly. "Do you wanna see?" she asked preparing to give herself a wedgie.

"No! No!" Brooke exclaimed. "I believe you!" she said back politely as she could, not putting the girl out.

"Would it be totally lame if I asked for an autograph?" the girl asked pulling a pen and paper out of her purse.

"No not at all," Brooke replied with a smile. These people were who made her as famous as she was, and she would be grateful for that her whole life. She owed them a pleasant Brooke Davis, not a cranky broody one.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" The girl exclaimed turning her back on Brooke.

"Actually do you mind…" Brooke started but was cut off the by the girl running to a nearby table exclaiming, "I just got Brooke Davis's autograph! She's right there!"

"Keeping this quiet…" Brooke mumbled to herself before putting on her paparazzi smile as a group of girls quickly came over. _Oh boy._

_

* * *

_"What the hell took you so long?" Brooke said through her teeth as she smiled and posed with Rachel for yet another picture.

"Sorry, Haley and Nathan had to talk to me," Rachel said, her smile never leaving her face.

Brooke's smile faltered as she turned to Rachel. "About what? Is everything alright?" she asked.

Rachel turned to her friend and frowned. She didn't actually tell Brooke about the speech she had scolded their ex-friends about. How would she explain that she totally bitched out the people they had come to see exactly? Lucky for her, a not so welcome distraction entered the mass of teenagers, pushing back that explanation for another time.

"You two are causing too much craziness here," Lucas said sternly causing Brooke to flinch and look up at him, and as hazel met blue thousands of emotions came rushing back for both of them.

Lucas and Brooke were both left speechless. Lucas couldn't help but look Brooke up and down and vice versa. While Brooke was dressed classier in a tight fitting navy dress which screamed Clothes over Bros couture, Lucas was dressed in his usual casual outfit of washed denim jeans and a thermal, leaving Brooke admiring his arm muscles still present from basketball.

They were both taken out of their thoughts by Rachel clearing her throat. "Lucas, we're not one to disappoint a crowd, you know that," Rachel spoke harshly, keeping both of their minds out of the gutter.

"Well you can't expect this crowd to just stay here, you're right in front of the exit, so why don't you two just make a run for it?" he spat back. _Like you did last time_.

"Oh come on we're giving you business right now," Rachel replied, "Tric's profits have been down since your mom and Deb left, so you might as well take advantage of us here tonight."

Lucas squinted, "How did you know my mom and Deb left?" he asked cause Brooke's eyes to widen.

"Luke, just tell us what you want from us exactly!" Brooke exclaimed, unable to keep the softness out of her voice when saying his name. Both Rachel and Lucas seemed shocked for a moment but both quickly recovered.

Scratching the back of his head, Lucas let out a heavy sigh before motioning for the girls to follow him, leaving the fans groaning in displeasure. "If you're going to draw this much attention then you might as well do it the proper way," he grumbled leading the girls to a back room.

"Rachel I'll have Peyton or Haley do a quick intro on your two and you can go out first, then you can go out next," Lucas said, not even turning to Brooke to let her know that she was the second 'you'.

"Fine," Rachel said plopping herself down onto the dressing room's couch as Lucas nodded and left the two to go and talk to Haley and Peyton.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Brooke let out a frustrated scream. "I hate this town!" she yelled.

"No you don't, you hate that _the guy_ you left in this town is still extremely taken, extremely gorgeous, and extremely giving you the cold shoulder," Rachel said with a smirk getting up and examining herself in the mirror.

Brooke threw a nearby throw pillow at the Red Head, barely missing her head and hitting the door which suddenly swung open. Brooke jumped and Rachel turned to see who it was.

"Rachel, you're up," Lucas said with extreme seriousness still in his voice.

"See you on the other side boss," Rachel said to Brooke before sauntering out of the room letting Lucas hold the door open for her.

"I'll come back for you when it's your turn," Lucas said shortly, about the close the door.

"Wait? Lucas? Can you just stay with me please?" Brooke asked, before even thinking about what she was saying. _Crap._

"I don't think I'm the kind of company you want," he replied. Oh, he wanted to stay, but at the same time he was so angry her… yet so attracted… it was hard to explain. He began to walk out but was stopped by her raspy voice cutting through the air.

"It's just that… I get really nervous during these things. I mean it's all eyes on you and especially with younger people, what I say really affects them and I just don't want them to go in the wrong way," Brooke said more to herself but still knowing that Lucas was there.

Lucas paused. Her voice was so soothing to hear, despite the nervousness that she was trying to convey to him.

"I just don't want to mess this up… it all just seems like such a dream you know?" Brooke continued.

"You gave up a lot to get where you are now," Lucas replied, a bit more softness in his tone. Brooke looked up at him.

"They weren't all things that were easy to leave behind," Brooke said looking him in the eyes.

Lucas held the gaze a little longer than he wanted, letting himself drown in her eyes. He was in deep and he barely knew it. But as quickly as he was engulfed was he pulled out of his thoughts by the image of his girlfriend entering his mind.

"You made it seem otherwise," he said with hardness returning into his tone. Brooke just dropped her gaze to the ground. "You'd better go out there, you don't want to miss you're call on to stage."

"Yea, wish me luck," she said straightening her dress out and walking out of the room past Lucas, his scent invading her nostrils and she breezed past him, a little too close to her liking. Lucas breathed in at the same time, allowing himself to momentarily be distracted by the familiar scent.

"Good luck, Cheery," he whispered to her figure disappearing to the stage.

* * *

Reviews welcome!


	5. The One With the Dangerous Questions

**AN: **Gobble Gobble!

* * *

"So let's all have round of applause for the creator of the original line Clothes over Bros and ex-resident of One Tree Hill, Brooke Davis!" Haley exclaimed happily turning to the left to see Brooke walking onto the stage with a smile on her face.

"You look great," Haley whispered walking off stage as she passed Brooke. Brooke just smiled in response before taking a seat on a bar stool next to Rachel, picking up the microphone that was left there for her.

"Hi everyone, it's so great to see you're all here tonight, and so great that you love us so much!" Brooke opened with a joke that prompted laughter from the crowd.

"Yes, I'd like to personally thank you all for all my Fendi's and Gucci's," Rachel added with a smirk that again caused laughter from the crowd and Brooke.

"So I guess we can answer any questions you have for us," Brooke said. Twenty hands at least shot up in excitement. _It was going to be a long night_.

* * *

They had answered questions about everything and anything pertaining to business for the past half hour, so this was bound to happen, but Brooke surely did not anticipate the delving into her personal life so bluntly.

"This question is for Brooke. You used to live in One Tree Hill here with Rachel, how did you end up all the way in New York with Rachel? What caused you to leave?" a girl dressed from head to toe in Hollister asked.

All eyes went to Brooke, including the ones at the bar who had been watching her since she stepped on to stage. Peyton rolled her eyes, "This should be interesting," she said.

"Shhh," Mouth, Nathan, and Haley said hushing her.

Brooke took a deep breath before answering. "I love One Tree Hill, and I think my heart will always be here, but there are some things that you have to give up if you want to pursue your dreams. Life's about making sacrifices to make yourself happy. It's alright if you want to make the people you love happy, but at some point you have to make _yourself_ happy too. And that's what I had to do," she answered.

Lucas watched her and listened to her, and he knew that answer did not come easy.

"Next?" Rachel asked trying to move along the questions.

"This question is for Brooke also," said a guy who reminded both girls of Tim, "I read in and interview with Teen Vouge that you haven't been in a serious relationship since your business sprung up. Why? Is that because you've been waiting for me?"

All of the teens laughed, but Brooke just put on a fake smile. How exactly was she going to answer this one?

"I have enough to juggle as it is without having to worry about a relationship, it just isn't the time for one right now," Brooke replied with a shrug.

"But in another interview you said you've been in love before, and you weren't really sure if you ever got over it, was it someone here in Tree Hill? Or was it someone famous you met in New York?" another voice asked.

Brooke, Rachel, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, Mouth, and especially Lucas all froze. _Crap._

Lucas stepped from his spot at the bar to closer to the stage watching closely as Brooke played with the bottom of her dress.

"I- well," Brooke stuttered. "I'd rather not discuss that," Brooke said suddenly becoming harder with her tone as Peyton glared at her from the bar and Haley began to quickly make her way to the stage entrance.

"Did he break your heart?" Another voice called out, surprisingly reading her like a book. Brooke couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes.

Lucas stepped even closer, and couldn't believe he was witnessing what he was. After all these years, could Brooke Davis still be in love with him?

Instead of answering Brooke lifted her eyes to the bar, seeing Peyton spitting fire from her eyes and Nathan and Mouth looking on sadly. Finally her eyes landed on Lucas, his hard gaze digging into hers. "More than he'll ever realize," she whispered just as Haley reached the stage grabbing the mic from Brooke.

"Ok that's all we have time for tonight ladies and gentlemen! Thanks, you two, for taking this time to answer our questions and coming to Tric!" Haley exclaimed. Brooke smiled at her stiffly before rushing off stage, with Rachel shrugging and walking off stage slowly.

Across the room Lucas started to go after her but was stopped by Peyton's voice. "Luke what do you think you're doing?" she asked harshly.

"I was just going to go check if she was alright," Lucas replied.

"Why do you care Luke?" she asked. "Why?" she pressed on.

"I don't I just- she just rushed off really quick ok?" he said.

"Whatever," she replied with a glare.

Coming up to the group with Rachel, Haley motioned to Nathan to the back exit of Tric. Nathan got the point and nodded. "I'll be right back man," he said to Mouth, gaining the attention of Peyton and Lucas.

"Where you going?" Lucas asked quickly.

"I'm just going to go check on the sitter," Nathan replied, disappearing down the hallway. Lucas squinted as Peyton glared; they saw right through that lie.

* * *

Brooke leaned against the back wall of Tric, breathing heavily, and trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "I shouldn't have come here," she whispered to herself, "I should've stayed home with Chase, and tried to find a flight out of here."

"Oh come on you don't mean that," said a familiar voice coming from around the corner.

Brooke turned her head up to see Nathan coming over to her with a small smile on his face. Brooke straightened up to face him. "Nathan, what are you doing here? Sent by the council to kick me off the island?" she asked bitterly.

Nathan sighed. "Brooke I'm sorry about how things went down the other day. I really want to apologize for not being there for you," Nathan said. "We never thought about it that way you know? I guess it's a person's natural instinct to care only about themselves, but not yours, you put us before you when you were here, and when you finally decided to do something for yourself… we went and persecuted you for it. Haley and I are really sorry," Nathan finished.

Brooke thought about it for a moment before smiling up at him. "I could never stay mad at my Boytoy and Tutorwife for too long," she said reaching up to hug him. Nathan laughed and spun her in a circle before placing her back down.

"I'm sorry about Lucas and Peyton too, they're just… I don't really know what's going through their heads. Just give them a little time," Nathan said sliding down the wall of Tric and taking a seat on the concrete.

Despite her outfit, Brooke did the same, laying her head on Nathan's shoulder. "I didn't think coming back would be this hard. I guess I was just expecting to come home to everyone just catching up on what they missed."

Nathan breathed deeply and put his arm around Brooke. "The way you left Brooke… None of us saw it coming. One night you're saying how we're going to be friends forever and the next night you and Rachel are gone. How could you do that?"

* * *

"_Everything packed?" Rachel asked Brooke who was sitting on her bed shuffling around some paperwork nervously._

"_Yea… I guess," Brooke replied taking a breath._

"_We don't have to do this you know? We don't have to pull a Rachel and run away from our problems," Rachel said for once letting down her walls, but only to her best friend._

"_I'm not running away," Brooke replied. "I'm just starting over."_

_

* * *

_

"I needed to," Brooke replied simply.

Nathan allowed the silence that followed to be a sign of his understanding. There was still so much more to talk about but for now those three words would be enough for him. The silence was broken by Haley coming out with Rachel close behind.

"Is everything ok?" Haley asked nervously, not really knowing if Brooke had forgiven her along with her husband.

"Of course it is Tutorwife," Brooke replied getting up with a smile.

"Oh thank god!" Haley exclaimed hugging Brooke tightly.

"I hate to break up this sappiness," Rachel said coming up to the two of them, "But we'd better go."

"Way to ruin a moment Rach," Brooke said grabbing her purse. "Let me just go say goodbye to Mouth."

"Uh," Haley and Rachel both said. "I think Mouth won't mind if you just go Brooke," Haley added.

Brooke eyed the two girls who both seemed in collaboration. "What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Goldilocks is throwing a hissy fit and you seem to be number one on her target list," Rachel said pulling Brooke along.

"Oh," Brooke said, her spirit being crushed once more. _One step forward fifty steps back._

_

* * *

_

"Really? And you can go in the really big buildings?" Jamie asked Brooke with his eyes lighting up. It was the next morning and after a good nights sleep Brooke found herself in the Naley household visiting her favorite nephew and godson.

"Yeah, in fact I live and work in them," Brooke replied with a smile to the little boy in her lap.

"Wow!" Jamie exclaimed before jumping off Brooke's lap to run to his dad. "Daddy I want to go to the city!" he yelled scampering off.

"He really likes you," Haley said with a smile as she prepared lunch for the four of them.

"I'm glad, I missed so much in his life I want him to remember me when I come visit from New York again," Brooke said getting up to help Haley by stirring a pot of boiling water.

"Brooke, you don't need to stir that," Haley said laughing.

"Oh," Brooke replied with an innocent smile. "Sorry I usually just order in or eat out," she said. Haley laughed and gave Brooke a knife to chop up some carrots. "Do you think you can handle that?" Haley asked jokingly.

"I'll try," Brooke replied sticking her tongue out to the side as she made her first cut into the carrot. "Yes!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Only about 35 to go," Haley said before an angry looking Lucas barged into the kitchen.

"Peyton is so frustrating!" Lucas exclaimed heading straight for the fridge failing to notice Haley had company. "I mean all I hear is Brooke this and Brooke that, seriously who cares?" he yelled. Brooke stopped what she was doing, angry at his insensitivity.

Haley cleared her throat. "Uh Lucas," Haley tried to warn.

"Brooke being here is really taking its toll on our relationship, when is she leaving?" Lucas ranted as Brooke became more and more angry.

"In three days," Brooke replied slamming down the knife and accidentally cutting her finger. Lucas looked up in surprise and immediately regretted his words. "Great now I'm bleeding!" Brooke exclaimed running over to the faucet and running her hand under water as Haley tried to help her with a towel.

Haley looked back and gave Lucas wide eyes and Lucas just stood glued to his spot in frustration.

"I'm going to go find a bandaid," Haley said making her way out of the kitchen. "Say sorry," she mouthed to Lucas before she left quickly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that… I was just taking out my anger on the wrong person," Lucas said coming closer to her.

"You're just sorry you got caught. It's ok I get it, I already know I shouldn't have come I'm just waiting on Rachel and Chase to finish up whatever they want to do and I'm out of you and Peyton's hair," Brooke spoke softly, turning and holding a paper towel to her hand.

"It's not like that," Lucas tried unconvincingly.

Brooke rolled her eyes in anger. She had enough of this taking the blame crap. "No it's exactly like that. I don't know what I did to you or her Lucas, you're acting like I personally stabbed you two in the back, but if everyone else could look past the way me and Rachel left why can't you two? Why are you two so freaking caught up in the past that you can't be happy for me?" Brooke started saying with increasing volume.

"You said I would change the world one day in that book of yours Lucas, and when I finally take one step towards it you go and get angry at me for doing so. What did you want from me exactly Lucas?" Brooke screamed in frustration, "God I just can't do anything right when it comes to you and Peyton! I was always the bad guy and she was always the victim!"

"But you know what, I'm done playing that role, I'm so freaking done Luke," Brooke said walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to find Haley, passing Nathan and Jamie standing in the doorway of the kitchen as she did so.

"Man, what was that about?" Nathan asked picking up Jamie and putting him on the counter.

"I'm an idiot," Lucas replied.

"I know, but what was that about?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Lucas replied with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

"You two need to hash this thing out," Haley suggested, placing a bandage around Brooke's finger.

"I've done my part in hashing thanks," Brooke replied stubbornly examining her neon green bandage. "I should try making more attractive bandages," Brooke said scrunching her nose up in disapproval.

"I really just don't think things can be left the way they are. Unless you three let go of this grudge you're holding on to all of our friendships won't be the same," Haley said.

"I am not holding on to a grudge, _they_ are holding on to a grudge. I am the innocent scapegoat for their overdramatic wrath," Brooke stated angrily.

"Just be the bigger person Brooke," Haley suggested.

"No," she replied crossing her arms like a reprimanded child.

Haley just sighed and left the room.

* * *

Lucas walked into him and Peyton's apartment after an extremely awkward lunch with Jamie, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke. He placed his keys down on the coffee table, preparing for Peyton to come in any moment and apologize for the way she was acting. After all, it was how they resolved all their arguments.

However, as he neared their bedroom, his eyebrows furrowed at what he was slowly discovering. "Peyton what's going on?" Lucas asked as he entered the bedroom to find her packing another piece of luggage.

Peyton looked up to Lucas with tears in her eyes. "Luke…"

Lucas immediately went over to her took her in her arms but she resisted. "Peyton what's going on?" he asked again becoming concerned.

She put down the piece of clothing she had been trying to pack and looked up at him. "Lucas, I love you, you know that," she started.

"I love you too Peyt," he said taking her hand in his.

"But Lucas… the spark, it's gone," Peyton replied causing Lucas to drop her hand.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews inspire !


	6. The One With the Irony

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill affiliated.**

* * *

_She put down the piece of clothing she had been trying to pack and looked up at him. "Lucas, I love you, you know that," she started._

"_I love you too Peyt," he said taking her hand in his._

"_But Lucas… the spark, it's gone," Peyton replied causing Lucas to drop her hand._

"What are you talking about Peyton? Where is this coming from?" Lucas asked. "Is this about Brooke?"

"Actually it is Luke," Peyton said. "I see the way you look at her, it's the same way you looked at her all those years you were in love with her in high school. It's the way I was convinced you would learn to look at me, but you never did."

"Peyton, I love _you_ not Brooke, why won't you believe me?" Lucas pressed on putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't even believe yourself when you say it, Lucas! You know, I was happy when she left because I felt that without her you and I could really have a chance to grow into the kind of relationship you two had, but it never did. And now she's back I realized that I've been lying to myself, and trying to tell myself that this wasn't a complete waste of time, but it was," Peyton said.

"You don't mean that Peyt, what we have is something real," Lucas urged.

"Lucas I still love Jake!" Peyton exclaimed finally coming out with it. "I came back to you because the night I went to see Jake he told me I said your name in my sleep, and I figured that had to mean something, but it doesn't Lucas and I need to go back to him now. I need to do this for me."

Lucas grew increasingly angry which each word she said, whether it was her telling him that she loved another man all along or him hating himself for giving up things with Brooke he didn't know but he was pissed. "So that's the real reason isn't it Peyton?! It's not because of her it's because you're selfish and want to throw everything we've built up for the past 4 years away!" he yelled. "Don't blame this on her when you're the one who doesn't know what you want Peyton, it's not going to work this time!"

Peyton began to cry harder. "Lucas you don't think this was hard for me? I wanted this to work so bad, 'me and you' was a perfect thought in my head and I gave up a life with Jake to be with you. I made sacrifices too Lucas!"

Lucas shook his head tired of her excuses. "Have a safe trip, leave the key on the coffee table," he said walking out.

"Lucas I still want to be friends!" Peyton pleaded before as he neared the door.

"Are you sure?" he asked before slamming the door shut behind him and going to the one place that remained constant in his life. The only constant.

* * *

Brooke felt the concrete with her fingertips, tracing her name with her manicured nail. It was hard for her to believe that 4 years later something so temporary like paint was still present in the concrete, through god knows how many rainstorms and scuffling feet. The reminder of friendships that were supposed to last forever were still present, but the friendships themselves were not as in tact anymore.

Brooke sighed and stood up, looking at the river with a sense of nostalgia. Wiping her brow of sweat caused by the hot June weather, Brooke closed her eyes and just listened, wanting the sights and the sounds of the River Court to be etched in her mind, she didn't want it to ever fade as her friendships had. She just desperately wanted to remember.

And for a reason unknown to her, she just started to cry. She found herself sitting on her feet, her pumas underneath her Seven jeans, with her face in her hands, her BCBG hoodie sleeve serving as a tissue for her tears. All of the emotions she had bottled up in the past four years just released through her sobs. She had forgotten what it felt like to live, and she had forgotten how to be Brooke Davis not Miss Davis, and at the moment she just wanted it back.

So engulfed in her sobs she was, that she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.

* * *

Lucas reached the River Court in time to see a familiar brunette sitting in the middle of the court undoubtedly crying. His heart immediately melted as he neared her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, trying to formulate a possible reason of why she was here, and why she was so upset.

Instead of saying anything, he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump up to her feet startled, wiping her face trying to rid it of tears. She turned and met his eyes, and her posture immediately straightened out.

"Lucas, I didn't hear you coming," Brooke said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I just… Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine Lucas," Brooke replied. "I'll leave you to yourself, sorry if I was taking up the court," she said walking away.

"Brooke," he said stopping her, calling her with her actually name for the first time since she returned. "Stay," he said.

Brooke turned and saw the same Lucas she had loved for years. No walls, no hardness, just Lucas. She nodded and took a seat on the picnic table next to him. The two sat in silence for a while, just letting the breeze blow on their faces, different thoughts running through their minds.

"Brooke, I'm sorry about how things went here the other day," Lucas said breaking the silence. "Peyton shouldn't have talked to you that way, no matter how angry she was at you."

Brooke nodded and shrugged, "It's what I expected but hoped wouldn't happen. I know the way I left was stupid, but I never intended to make any of you think that I left because I didn't care."

Lucas nodded and took a deep breath. "She was wrong about you," Lucas said.

"What?" Brooke asked turning to him.

"Peyton, she was wrong about you. Rachel was right about us, we were holding you back Brooke."

"Don't say that, Rachel was just sticking up for me when she said that."

"But she was right Brooke, you gave and gave when it came to your friends and you never asked for anything in return… the only thing you asked from me was to fight for you and I couldn't even do that right," Lucas said suddenly delving into the topic of their relationship.

"Lucas… let's not get into that," Brooke said becoming nervous about the turn the conversation was making.

"How did you do it Brooke?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

"Do what?" Brooke asked unable to break the gaze.

"How did you let me go so easily?" Lucas asked with a pained voice. Brooke shook her head, Peyton might have done it to her but she surely wouldn't go and get into a conversation like that with Peyton's boyfriend of 4 years.

"Lucas why are you bringing that stuff up? You're with Peyton now, that's what matters," Brooke said immediately noticing the sadness that was in Lucas's eyes. "Right?" she asked with a softer voice.

Lucas shook his head right back. "She's leaving," he said quietly. "She's leaving to go to Jake."

Brooke's hand immediately went to his. "Luke…" she said soothingly.

"She tried blaming it on something else at first, but then she came out with it… that she tried making it work but Jake was always in the back of her mind," he admitted.

Brooke shook her head in disappointment at her ex-best friend's actions, and in anger. Anger that she had given up Lucas so that her best friend cause be happy, yet she ended up deciding she didn't want him after all.

"It's weird though, I thought I would be more upset, but I'm just more surprised that something like this would happen. I didn't even see it coming," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Brooke mumbled.

"_I think I still have feelings for Lucas," Peyton said._

_Brooke frowned, she was hoping she had heard wrong. "You mean you care for him as a friend?" she asked._

"_No. I mean more than that," Peyton replied. _

Lucas's hand reflexively interlaced its fingers with Brooke's; it all just felt so right to them. They were still facing each other, staring into each other's eyes and for a moment it felt like they were back in high school. Brooke felt like a perky, carefree cheerleader again who was hopelessly in love with her boyfriend Lucas Scott, the over analyzing, somewhat cocky, but passionate basketball player.

However the fantasy was put to a halt however when two teens came pacing to the river court, too caught up in their own argument to notice the two adults sitting nearby. Lucas recognized the boy as a star player of the basketball team, and the girl the head cheerleader for the Ravens, Brooke also remembered them from her night at Tric.

"Go away Eric!" the girl exclaimed.

"We didn't want to hurt you, it was a mistake ok? We were caught up in the heat of moment Nicole!" Eric exclaimed grabbing her arms as she began crying even harder.

"You cheated on me with my best friend Eric! It's not something I'm going to forgive anytime soon!" she screamed ripping herself away from him and quickly walking to the main road.

"Whoa," Brooke said. "Yeah," Luke replied.

"Fuck!" Eric said kicking a garbage can in frustration.

"Foster, take it easy!" Lucas said getting up and walking over to the teen.

Eric frowned. "Sorry coach, I didn't see you there."

"Is everything alright?" Lucas asked with Brooke following close behind.

"It's just… shit I screwed up so bad Coach," Eric replied. Brooke frowned.

"Luke, I'm going to go after the girl," Brooke said placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. It wasn't like her to help a complete stranger, but she knew how the girl felt, and she just felt complete sympathy for her.

"Brooke Davis?" Eric asked surprised. "Great now someone famous knows I'm a jackass too."

Brooke smiled sadly and turned to Luke, "I'm happy we're better Luke, give me a call or something ok? I'm staying at Rachel's."

Luke smiled down at her. "Thanks for everything Brooke," he said. She nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek, a completely platonic goodbye kiss that she learned in the business, before running off the find the girl. _Yeah right, completely platonic._

"Coach how'd you score a girl like that?" Eric asked Lucas as Brooke walked away.

"Here's a better question: How's you screw up with your girlfriend?" Lucas asked as Eric sighed.

* * *

"Nicole!" Brooke yelled spotting the brunette speed walking in the distance. The girl turned her head and her eyes widened in surprise. "Brooke Davis?" she asked in surprise.

Brooke laughed a little, catching up with the girl. "You have a pretty fast speed walk," Brooke joked.

"Sorry I'm just… I'm sorry not to be rude but is there something you want from me?" the girl asked.

"I kind of witnessed that fight back there…" Brooke started.

"That's humiliating," the girl muttered running a stressed hand through her curled brunette locks. Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation.

"I know how it feels, come on let's sit?" Brooke said finding a nearby bench and taking a seat with the girl mimicking her actions.

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that you cheated on Brooke Davis for a townie?" Eric asked incredulously.

"You don't have to make it sound like that Foster," Lucas replied with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"With all due respect coach, you're an idiot," Eric said with a chuckle. "I mean it's obvious you cared about her, why'd you push her away all the time?"

"It's not that I pushed her away, it's just some one else needed me," Lucas defended.

"So what?" Eric asked. "She was your girlfriend, she needed you more than anyone."

Lucas looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed. "The way I see it coach, is that everyone is put on this earth needing to be saved, and everyone is here to save someone. Whenever you're in a relationship, you're in it for a reason. It's fate telling you that at that moment you _need _to be with that person and they _need _you. But sometimes people just try to be a hero too much, and just go saving the people fate doesn't want them to save, and it messes things up a bit. It's fine that you tried to help the townie, because you thought she needed you, but it wasn't your time to help her. It was your time to help Brooke, she was the one fate was pointing to. Someone else would've been around for the townie sooner or later, she wasn't yours to save," Eric said.

Lucas was taken aback. Recovering from the shock of insight he just received from a junior in high school he attempted to continue the conversation. "Kid, you sound way too much like me," Lucas replied with a pat on his back.

"Oh great, that means me and Nicole are done for good," he replied causing Lucas to glare at his slumped over figure.

* * *

"I just never thought they would do that to me," Nicole said looking down at the ground biting her lip to keep from crying.

"It's the people you care about the most that always end up putting you through your most painful moments," Brooke replied.

"If that's the case then I don't even know why anyone should ever bother with going out on a limb and caring for someone," Nicole grumbled.

Brooke sighed, she had heard that one before, from herself. "Because…" she trailed off seeing Lucas's face in her mind.

"Sometimes you feel like you can be good enough that they won't want to hurt you," she said.

"I guess I wasn't good enough…" Nicole sighed.

"None of us ever are," Brooke whispered, not realizing the own tear that fell down her cheek.\

* * *

**AN:** A healthy dose of reviews keeps away the writers block!


	7. The One With the Quiet Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything One Tree Hill related.  
**AN:** Two years later I have returned. I don't know for how long.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Tree Hill… for the most part.

"Lucci…" Brooke groaned. "I'm not…" followed by another groan. "I can't…" followed by an annoyed sound.

Rachel laughed at the taunting expressions Brooke made while being verbally berated by her line advisor.

"Brooke I will hire you a fucking male hooker if you don't get the stick out of your ass in the next two days of your stay there!" Rachel heard Carlucci yell over the phone.

"Will you please let me talk for two seconds?" Brooke yelled back frustrated. "Damnit if I didn't know any better I'd say someone hasn't gotten any in a couple! Do you need me to send Chase back or something?" She jested causing Chase's head to shoot up in surprise and his eyes to widen. Rachel cackled.

"I've gotten new sketches done, if you want, I will happily take pictures on my blackberry and email them to you," Brooke said slowly.

"Fine! Goodbye!" she harrumphed before pressing end violently.

"I swear he's worse that my mother… and considering that my mother was never around I guess that isn't much of a comparison," Brooke said flipping through her magazine.

"What did he want?" Chase asked in high voice.

"You naked and all lathered up and ready to go for him baby," Brooke replied with a wink.

Chase choked on the water he was sipping on and the girls screeched with glee. He glared in response forcing Brooke to sober up.

"He wanted to see my new and improved line. He said that the rest of my stuff has been looking too_ commercial_ and it's best to start from scratch," she explained glaring at the wall.

"Well…" Rachel started with an uneasy tone causing Brooke to whip her head around to look at her with a daring look. "I mean Brooke it hasn't exactly been revolutionary ideas you've been putting out there lately," Rachel said honestly.

"I don't want to hear this!" Brooke yelled as if throwing a tantrum as she got up and grabbed her sketch book at her bedside.

"Brookie…" Chase urged trying to calm her down.

"No! Not Brookie!" she yelled, "I'm tired of you two breathing down my neck to _fix _myself when this," she said motioned to her body, "Is who I _am_ okay?" she yelled slamming the door behind her and rushing out of their hotel room.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Tree Hill and Lucas stared at his bedroom and felt lost. All the artwork and previous décor that had once filled the room was now gone, leaving the room lighter but emptier. He couldn't understand how he gotten to this point in his life, and he couldn't understand why he didn't feel worse about it.

The abrupt change of Peyton leaving surprised him, and it knocked him off his feet, but he wasn't quite sure that it hurt him. He had to admit, it was a long time coming, but the manner which Peyton had broken up with him was just cowardly and frustrating. He hated that she was trying to blame this on him, and on Brooke when in reality it was all her who had done this.

She had taken four years of his life that he couldn't get back; and gave Lucas the biggest regret of his life.

Sighing and running a hand through his short hair, he grabbed his basketball and threw on a sweatshirt for the chilly night, making his way to his home away from home.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Tree Hill and Brooke somehow found herself lying down on the River Court, staring up at the stars with her sketchbook propped up against bent legs and a pencil in her hand. She frowned as she listened to water of the river gently whirl as the wind brought goose bumps to her bare arms. '_Great attire Davis_' she mumbled to herself instantly regretting her cami and yoga pants she had left the hotel with.

She looked at the stars which she greatly missed since the city didn't have the same bright stars that they had in Tree Hill. They twinkled brighter here. She sighed in frustration. "How could it be possible that I have Mother Nature practically singing to me and I can't find a lick of inspiration?" Brooke asked the sky.

A chuckle from the distance startled Brooke causing her to get up and dust herself off before squinting to find her one person audience. She calmed a bit to see it was a familiar blonde walking towards her with a basketball under his arm and his familiar Keith Scott Body Shop hoodie paired with sweatpants. However, there was no stopping the fluttering of her heart beat.

"Sorry, I just came out here to shoot around and take my mind off things, I didn't expect to find some lunatic in my way talking to herself," Lucas joked trying to keep things light. Unfortunately Brooke only frowned in return. "I'll get out of your way," she mumbled picking up her things to go.

"Brooke," Lucas said grabbing her arm to stop her, "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing Luke," she said using his nickname which didn't go unnoticed by either, "Just leave me alone."

"Well this is the 2nd day in a row I've seen you visibly upset Brooke, I can't just 'leave it'," Lucas shot back. "We're kind of making a habit out of this whole me finding you and you running away," he said, his words holding a deeper meaning than intended.

Brooke's glare deepened. "Lucas are you going to let me go or continue to bring up things from the past?"

"What?" Lucas sighed. "No, Brooke that's not what I meant… I meant… Look we did so good before please," he begged.

Brooke sighed after a moment of silence she replied. "I've been having a bit of designer's block… my adviser says if I don't get it together that he's going to cancel my showing in the tent for Fashion Week," she mumbled embarrassed.

Lucas looked down at her and smiled sadly, she still didn't understand how untapped her talent was. "I've been suffering from the same problem with my book actually," Lucas admitted causing Brooke's head to whip up.

"What?" she asked disbelieving. "You have never had writer's block, Luke; it always just came to you."

Lucas shrugged. "I've lost my touch I guess." Brooke saw pain flash across his eyes for a moment and she couldn't help but let her own defenses down. "Luke…" she said reaching out to touch his arm gently.

"I never meant to, nor wanted to… hurt you." She said her voice cracking unintentionally. Lucas looked up to her with the pain from her confession evident. "But you did, Brooke."

"I honestly didn't think it would really matter to you, you seemed happy with Peyton."

Lucas squinted at her and brought his hands to her face, stroking her cheeks gingerly. "You have always mattered to me Pretty Girl," he said seriously, forcing her to look at him.

"Luke don't do this, please," she said as her layers of Miss Davis quickly faded away to reveal Brooke again. "You can't do this now. You're hurt over Peyton, and you're confused," Brooke tried to reason as she was slowly being brought closer to Lucas. She wasn't sure if it was by her own will, or but Lucas pulling her but her body seemed to naturally become attracted to his.

"Brooke, I'm not confused about anything," he whisper his face inches from hers.

"Luke, please," she whimpered half heartedly, her sweet breath invading Lucas's senses.

"All you have to do is to tell me to stop and I will Brooke," Lucas assured looking her in the eyes. "But I want you to know that I want this… and have wanted this for the past four years. I know this bad timing but…"

Lucas didn't have time to finish because Brooke cut him off with her lips on his, and with that it was like the two were complete again.

The kiss started off cautious, their lips just growing accustomed to each others warmth again and Lucas's hands still placed awkwardly on Brooke's. However, as Lucas licked Brooke's lips asking for entrance which she readily gave his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against his body. Her arms snaked around his neck, playing with the tendrils of his hair before going down further to play with his shoulder muscles causing him to groan into her mouth.

She broke away quickly as the need for oxygen became evident, but Lucas wasn't going to lose contact. Instead, he began kissing down the side of her face to her neck, sucking and licking the familiar spot he knew would drive her crazy. Brooke gasped for air as her eyes rolled to the back of her before she shut them. "Luke," she managed to say. "I need you."

Lucas's eyes mirrored her desire but it was him this time that as uneasy. "I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and think this was all a mistake. I don't want you to regret _us._" he said his voice low with desire but concern.

"Luke, I haven't felt _this right _in a long time," Brooke admitted touching his face gently. That was all Luke needed before his hands moved from her waist to her butt, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist as he kissed her firmly on the lips. He carried them to his car with long strides, as Brooke sucked on his neck driving him crazy. He placed her gently in the passenger's seat before running over to his own door and getting in, slamming on the gas and racing to his apartment.

He drove with one hand as the other was grasped by Brookes two. She kissed it and traced light patterns on his palm reveling at the sparks that flew through each of their bodies. She watched him with his concentrated gaze, biting his lip anxiously as he tried to beat yellow lights. To her, he looked perfect and she couldn't deny how much she really wanted him.

They hit a red light and Lucas turned to see Brooke staring at him with a small smile on her face. Lucas' features softened and he smiled back. As the light turned green, he couldn't get home any faster. It wasn't a difficult feat, for the streets were empty from the quiet night in Tree Hill.

* * *

It wasn't long before they found themselves in Lucas' dark apartment with Brooke pressed up against the front door and Lucas' lips moving in sync against her, sucking, tasting, biting.

Lucas' hands trailed down Brookes' sides before landing at the hem of the shirt. Slowly but surely, her grazed the soft skin of her exposed hips before going underneath her shirt and massaging the hot flesh beneath inching higher and higher.

"Mmm," she murmured as his hands reached the bottom of her uncovered cleavage and his lips went to a pulse point he knew was her favorite. Feeling left out, Brooke allowed him to play with her breasts as she reached into his basketball shorts to stroke his hard erection. "Brooke," he groaned as she ran her thumb across his tip feeling some moisture come out. Brooke couldn't help but smirk, after all these years and she still knew exactly how to make him say her name.

Becoming frustrated at her obvious self satisfaction, Lucas pulled her shirt over head leaving her torso naked. He looked down before looking into her eyes, his baby blues darkened with lust. Brooke shivered at the sight of it. He kissed down her neck reaching her soft and full peaks that he had missed so much, and that frankly Peyton could never compete with. He kissed the valley between her breasts before covering her nipple with his mouth, licking and sucking while his hand gave the other full attention.

Brooke found herself panting out as he did so, her hands running through his short spiky hair and gripping his shoulder. "Lucas," she breathed, "Bedroom," was all she could manage. Lucas picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist again, setting her hot, wet core against his own hardness, his lips never leaving her skin and he carried her into his bedroom and flat underneath him onto his bed.

He looked down at her hair fanned around her face and her dimples set in a smirk. "You know, you're a bit ahead right now Lucas, and you know I hate losing," she said with a seductive grin before flipping them over to straddle him. Her hands immediately went to pull off his sweatshirt and wife beater before quickly pulling his shorts and boxers down to release his hardened man hood. Brooke smirk deeper, "Happy to see me Broody?" she asked taking him in her hands against and stroking him with swift motions.

"Brooke," he said with gritted teeth.

"Shhh… It's okay Luke let me," she mumbled kissing him on his lips motioning to go lower. Lucas stopped her by holding her still, her breasts against his chest and her core hovering dangerously close to his stiff penis. A smirk graced his own features. "Brooke play nice," he said his hand going down to her wet folds easily finding her clit and rubbing it.

Brooke moaned loudly, her hips bucking against his hands. "Luke…" she sighed, the most erotic and appealing sound he had heard in his life.

Without warning, he stuck a long finger in her smiling in satisfaction as she let out a deep guttural moan. He was teasing her, and fuck was it working. She kissed all over his neck and torso as he continued quickening the pace of his fingers and his rubbing, bringing Brooke closer and closer to the edge.

"Wait," she breathed, "I want _you_."

Her confession caused Lucas to become even harder, though he didn't think it was possible to surpass the need he was already feeling. Flipping them over in a swift motion Lucas hovered over with his arms on either side of her head as he kissed her face and lips before nibbling lightly on her ear lobe, hearing her breathe heavily against his own. He looked her in the eyes searching for some sense of reluctance or uncertainty but only saw his own desire mirrored in hers.

He reached over to his night stand to pull out a foil package but she stopped him causing him to look at her confused. "Lucas," she said in an uneasy tone, stroking him gently in her hand sending shivers through him. "I want _all _of you."

Lucas froze. _Did she understand what she was saying right now? What she was putting at stake?_ "Brooke, I don't know if I'm going to have the control to stop when you need me to," he admitted painfully throbbing in her hand.

"I don't care Lucas, I just need to feel again," she said. Lucas stared in disbelief but knew he wasn't going to deny her and deep down knew he wanted the same thing. He held himself up with one arm as the other went to run himself over Brooke's wet slit, knowing she was ready.

"Please," she whimpered her eyes shutting as she became overwhelmed by the feelings he was giving her. With one quick stroke, Lucas entered her causing her to scream out with pleasure as her eyes flew open. Lucas grunted in replied. "Mm, Brooke I've missed this so much," Lucas whispered in her ear pulling out slowly before entering her quickly again earning another moan.

"Faster, baby," Brooke breathed and who was Lucas to deny her? He started to quicken his pace and with each thrust Brooke met him eagerly with a rock of her hips.

"Ugh, Brooke," Lucas grunted, no longer having control at how quick he was thrusting into her hot, wet walls. "Luke," she hummed in a raspy tone, pulling him against her body to feel his flesh on hers as he continued his rhythm. Lucas grunted as each time he felt himself get deeper and deeper hitting the spots that drove her mad. Hooking one leg around his waist and another above his shoulder her hit the exact spot that would have her going over the edge.

"Lucas!" she screamed in ecstasy. "Mm!" she added as the room faded around her and she saw white.

As Lucas felt her walls tighten around him he felt his own release coming quickly as his muscles began to tense. "Brooke I'm gonna…" he said readying himself to pull out. To his surprise though Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in even deeper as she sat up slightly to nibble on his ear. "Come for me baby," she whispered. Her words along with the new angle did the trick as he released himself into her panting her name heavily while holding onto her tightly.

Smiling, Brooke laid back down with her eyes closed as she felt Lucas pull out of her and roll to her side. He sighed in fatigue before wrapping an arm around her bare waist and pulling the sheets over them. She nuzzled into his neck.

"Brooke…" Lucas said causing her to open her eyes to look up at him staring at her concerned. "I'm sorry I should have had more control…" he said disappointed.

Brooke put a finger up to trace his bottom lip and trace it. "Lucas, it was perfect and I wouldn't have it any other way," she admitted.

Lucas squinted at her. "Why are you here right now? Why aren't you running away telling me this was a mistake and waking me up from this dream that I frankly don't deserve."

Brooke sighed and thought about it for a minute, "I don't want to run from my feelings anymore, Luke. I don't have the strength for it. I left behind the people I loved in Tree Hill because they hurt me and I was scared that they would keep hurting me. So when I moved to the city I avoided my feelings because I felt like they got me hurt. But low and behold, a couple days back in this freaking town and I'm crying on old basketball courts and sleeping with my sexy ex-boyfriends," she said looking up at him with a wink which he smiled at.

"I know it sounds wrong but I feel like this is what I was unintentionally coming back for. Not to sleep with you necessarily, but at least to _feel _again. The sex was just a happy benefit," she joked.

Lucas chuckled and held her tighter. "Do you regret this Brooke?" he said motioning to them… together.

Brooke shook her head. "I know that this," she motioning to their interlocked hands, "means something to me. And I hope it means something to you. I hate that this had to happen so soon after you and Peyton, but I don't feel guilty at all because well I hate to break it to you Broody but you were always mine to begin with," she said with a kiss on his lips.

Lucas smiled. "I really always was Pretty Girl," he admitted. "But where does this leave us?" he asked worried. He didn't want to lose her again, he didn't ever want to lose this feeling her had at this exact moment. But it all was just too easy; things fell together so perfectly and he wasn't sure if he was really that lucky.

Brooke's devilish grin graced her features and suddenly his concerns flew out the window. "Well this leaves us naked in your bed with nothing to do," Brooke said impishly.

"Well," Lucas said playing along and pulling her on top of him causing her to squeal in delight. "I can think of something…" he said running his hands down to her bare ass.

"I like the way you think Mr. Scott, I'm glad to see I still make a bad impression," she said with a wink before attacking his lips with hers as Lucas pulled the covers over their heads.

It wouldn't be as quiet a night in Tree Hill after all. 


	8. The One With the Flashbacks

Lucas awoke to find his arm draped over a pillow instead of Brooke Davis' perfectly sized waist. Getting up quickly to survey the room, he saw that he had been left in bed alone. He frowned and began to worry already. _She ran, she realized and she fucking ran._ He thought as he crankily got up from bed and throwing on a pair of his boxers from the ground.

He ran a hand through his buzz cut and couldn't help but smile as he passed a mirror to see the dark marks that were scattered on his neck and chest and the nail marks on his shoulders from last night's activities. He then quickly frowned when he thought about the "It was a mistake speech" that Brooke would give him.

It was what he was hoping wouldn't happen but even through the second, and third, and fourth, all the way up to the ninth time of having sex last night he couldn't help but think that it was inevitable. Brooke was on a different path now, and she didn't have time for small town Lucas. She had places to be and people to see, _so what reason did she have to stay?_

He sighed and looked at his rumpled sheets. She had definitely been there… but not anymore. He had thought he had her all figured out. He had prepared himself for the worst, he expected her to run.

So imagine his surprise when he opened his bedroom door to find Brooke Davis perched on his living window sill dressed only in his Scott Auto Shop hoodie, scribbling away furiously with a pencil as her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in concentration.

"Brooke?" he asked surprised causing her to jump and yelp in surprise, bringing her pad and pencil to the ground.

"Don't do that Broody!" she yelled holding her hand to her heart in a dramatic way, though still dimpling at the sight of him. "You're lucky I don't have my mace on me or you would be screaming in agony right now!" she said playfully.

"I…I'm sorry I just didn't think… I mean," Lucas stuttered causing her to raise her eyebrow with her hands on his hips.

"You thought I was going to run didn't you?" she asked with more amusement than offense.

"It's just easier to think that you would than to get my hopes up," he admitted sadly. Brooke frowned, not at Lucas but at herself. In the past, she had done things to help the people she loved. She had sacrificed her own happiness to assure theirs. In leaving the way she did, she thought she had made their lives easier. She figured no one would miss her because they were too caught up in their own happiness to be concerned about how absolutely miserable she was living her life in Tree Hill.

"Lucas, I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I didn't matter to you anymore. You seemed so _content_." she explained. "You were the one person who kept me holding onto my life in this town for so long. I stuck around to take care of you, I stuck around because it felt so good to be happy and be able to make you happy at the same time. But suddenly I wasn't the one making you happy anymore… so why stay?" she said her voice soft and vulnerable leaving Lucas the one feeling terrible.

"Brooke… you leaving, it was harder for everyone than you think," Lucas admitted.

_Lucas was in bed with Peyton, her head on his chest as they listened to their favorite Something Corporate song as she traced random patterns on his chest. As one arm was behind Lucas's head the other was behind Peyton's neck playing with Peyton's stiff blonde curls, a result of too much hair product no doubt. He squinting at the ceiling trying to re-accustom himself to her smell: a sharper scent compared to Brooke's. _

"_What are you thinking of?" Peyton asked with a smile looking up at him through her short lashes._

_Lucas opened his mouth to reply with a lie, he couldn't say what he was really thinking about. A lie. It was very similar to the way he felt like he had been living. Although he had told Peyton that she had always been the one, deep inside it felt like a gnawing lie that ate away at him every time he talked to her, kissed her, spent time with her._

_However he was saved by Nathan barging into the room in a panic. "Thanks for knocking Nate," Lucas said in a joking manner, while Peyton looked visibly irritated by the interruption._

_Nathan frowned back. "She's gone. Well, they're gone, but importantly she's gone." Nathan said quickly with a sheet of paper in his hand. Lucas felt a drop in his stomach. There was only one person who he could be talking about but he wouldn't believe it. "Who are you talking about Nate?" Lucas asked._

"_Brooke, man! I went to Rachel's house to ask Brooke if she wanted to go to lunch with me while Haley watched Jamie. I walked right in because they always leave the door unlocked but when I looked around and all their stuff was gone. This was taped to the mirror," Nathan finished holding out the paper in his hand._

_Lucas untangled himself from Peyton and sat up with her following suit soon after in a disgruntled manner. Lucas read the note with Peyton looking over his shoulder. As she scoffed Lucas' grip on the paper tightened._

"_What do we do?" Nathan asked urgently._

"_Nothing," Lucas replied, "They're gone."_

"_I know so how do we get them back?" Nathan shot back forcefully._

"_It's so typical Nathan, can you really say you're surprised? Those two have been off in their own world for the past week. I've been trying to get in contact with Brooke and she's been completely ignoring me. Screw it, if they want to leave like that then let them."_

"Peyton what are you saying? Brooke was your best friend! And everyone got along so well at Rachel's party, what happened to that?" Nathan asked. Lucas' frown deepened. The night he told Brooke that he would change the world one day, not telling her that she had already changed his life.

_Nathan shook his head in disgust. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," he said taking the note back and pointing to them accusingly. "Lucas all Brooke ever wanted you to do was to fight for her. You didn't have the balls to do it back then, but I thought you would this time around. Oh wait, that's right you don't care about anyone but you and Peyton right?"_

_Lucas winced as Nathan slammed the door. He did care; he cared too much for someone who was supposed to be happy spending time with his girlfriend. Peyton shook her head and laughed, "Can you believe that? It's so attention whore protocol."_

_Lucas' face remained unchanged. "I'm gonna go to the Rivercourt for a little," he said, "I'll see you tonight okay?" he stated more than asked. He got up and kissed the top of Peyton's head before walking out with her close behind._

"_Lucas what's wrong; is this about-?" Peyton asked grabbing his arm. He quickly pulled it away from her and threw a hoodie over his head._

"_It's nothing Peyton I just want to get some exercise, shoot around," Lucas replied flatly. "I'll pick you up at 5."_

_Peyton watched him jog away from her in a daze. She knew he was lying, she knew very well that this was about her. But she preferred to believe his lies. She told herself that nothing was wrong, that he really just wanted to 'shoot around' even though he had left with no basketball and a pair of flip flops on. Yeah, this was easier._

_They didn't talk about his change of mood later that night, nor did they talk about what happened at all. It was just one of those things they chose to ignore, because they knew if they didn't they would have to admit to themselves that the relationship was a lie._

"_I can't find them anywhere Hales," Nathan said exhausted as he walked into their home seeing his wife feeding Jamie. "I went to the airport, the bus station, the train station and no one saw them."_

_Haley frowned. "They'll be back Nathan, I know Brooke wouldn't leave her godson without a goodbye."_

_Lucas listened from the other side of the front door. He was coming to apologize to Nate, but hearing that… it just hurt too much. He leaned against it and closed his eyes tightly. He wanted desperately for Haley to be right, but deep down he knew Brooke Davis better than he knew himself, and she wasn't coming back._

As Brooke listened to him replay the day she and Rachel had left, tears sprung to her eyes, only now realizing how much she had truly been missed and appreciated. "I said goodbye to him… to Jamie I mean," Brooke admitted tearfully.

"What?" Lucas asked, "But no one saw you."

"Well…" Brooke giggled uneasily through her tears, "I kind of broke in."

Lucas' look convinced her to elaborate.

_Brooke tiptoed into the Scott home with Rachel close behind. "What the hell are we doing here?" she asked annoyed. "I wanna get this show on the road before we hit any morning traffic, or before you decide you want to stay and keep your little ménage à trois thing going with Goldilocks and Broody boy," Rachel said condescendingly._

"_I am here to see my godson one last time, you're here because you're a constant pain in my ass," Brooke whispered back._

"_Please Brooke, your ass is way too huge for me to do any damage to it, all the fat acts like a shock absorber or something," Rachel whispered back. Brooke turned and glared at her. "Okay, I'm bored I'm waiting in the car. I thought we were trying to steal something but kidnapping is not my idea of a fun spy mission," she said before slipping back out the front door._

_Brooke shook her head and quickly crept into the room she knew so well. The moonlight hit the crib, shining down on the softly breathing baby boy. She knew this was completely illegal, this was considered breaking and entering. But when Haley had told Brooke that she would be the godmother to this perfect little baby before her, she immediately became attached. She had been avoiding the group as a whole ever since the party, but she knew she had to at least say goodbye to him._

"_Hey little guy!" she whispered hovering over him. "Don't worry I'm not a creepy kidnapper here to take you for ransom, I'm your godmother. Hm… I wonder how deep you sleep," she said attempting to touch him and lift him up. He continued to sleep soundly in her arms as she smiled in accomplishment, taking a seat on the nearby rocking chair._

"_So me and your Auntie Rachel are taking off tonight, but I wanted to see my favorite baby boy before we skipped town," she said quietly to the baby feeling the need to go on even though she knew no one was listening, this was her only goodbye she could handle. "I want you to know that I care very much about you, and your parents, and even your Uncle Luke, and Uncle Mouth, and Aunt Bevin. I care about your Auntie Peyton too, but right now it hurts to so let's not talk about that. Anyways, I care about all of you very much… but you see Jamie I have to go out and do what's right for me just this once. When Aunt Brooke is all rich and famous, I promise I'll come back to see you with lots and lots of money to spoil you senseless." She giggled to herself._

"_Jamie, I love you. And I hope when I come back you'll be able to open your heart to me, even though I won't be there to see you grow up into the wonderful, intelligent little boy you're going to be," Brooke said as she started to get choked up. "I've had my heart broken a lot of times in this town kid, and I just need some time to put it back together."_

_With a final soft kiss on Jamie's forehead, Broke placed him back into his crib before leaving the house silently, tears running down her eyes. As she got into the car Rachel simply passed her a pair of sunglasses and a box of tissues with the words, "You're doing the right thing."_

_Brooke shut her eyes tightly and didn't open them until she saw the sign that said, 'You are now leaving North Carolina' in the rearview mirror._

Brooke refused to cry despite her watery eyes, because right now in Lucas' embrace she was in a good place, and she wasn't one to take things for granted. "You did the right thing Brooke, Rachel was right. You deserve the success you have," Lucas whispered into her hair.

Brooke smiled up at him. "Thanks Lucas," she said getting on her tippy toes to kiss him. "I think it's safe to say I deserve breakfast too after last night," she added lightening the mood. Lucas chuckled as she pulled away holding her stomach with a pout.

"That you do Cheery," he said kissing her nose before bending over to pick up the sketch pad that she had dropped when he snuck up on her. He looked down and saw a beautifully sketched gown on the paper, it was uniquely shaped and structured and although he was clueless about fashion, Lucas couldn't help but think of the word _couture_.

"I thought you were having designers block?" he asked with an eye brow raised as she leaned her head on his shoulder looking up at his face to see his reaction to her drawing. "I was, but it seems that you Broody," she said as flicked his nose with her pointer finger, "inspire me."

She winked and bent to pick up her fallen pencil, reminding Lucas of her wonderful attire. "Well the view you're giving me is inspiring me too," he said huskily grabbing her hips as she stood straight back up. She squealed in delight in surprise. "Nuh uh Lucas! Not until I get my omelet!" she exclaimed scattering away to his bedroom. "I expect it to be waiting for me when I return!" she yelled before slamming the door behind her. Lucas Scott sighed and shook his head. One night and he was already back to being whipped.

Brooke returned to Lucas' room to find her underwear, for some reason eating breakfast commando just didn't appeal to her. As she searched through the sheets and clothing scattered around the floor she hear her phone vibrating from somewhere on the ground. Locating it under Lucas' boxers she quickly pressed the green button to answer.

"Brooke Davis speaking," she answered.

"What the hell are you?" Chase's voice screamed from the other side of the line. "Me and Rachel woke up and found your bed untouched! We called Nate and Haley and even Mouth and they said they hadn't seen you! We've been worried sick!"

"Correction, _you've_ been worried sick," Rachel's voice said, "I just figured she finally got some."

Brooke rolled her eyes but said nothing as she examined her hickeys in the mirror. _Geez Lucas gets really feisty_. Chase yelling her name through the phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh right, yeah sorry. I'm here I'm fine," she said nonenthusiastically finally finding her panties next to Lucas's shirt.

"Where are you?" Chase asked slowly and in frustration.

"I just stayed with an old friend," Brooke said biting her lip. She didn't have a game plan about this, and since her and Lucas didn't really have the 'what are we' talk, she didn't know what the right thing to say would be. She was trying to be subtle, but of course Rachel knew her all too well.

"You slept with Lucas!" She yelled excitedly taking the phone from Chase who looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Uh…" Brooke mumbled incoherently as she grasped for words. She was about to lie but Lucas came in, "Pretty girl do you want pancakes with that omelet?" he asked loudly jumping into the bed where she was lying on her stomach. Brooke winced and covered her face. "Who's that?" he asked looking at her on the phone.

"I knew you guys would end up fucking before we left!" Rachel's voice yelled through the earpiece. "Good work Scott! How'd you do it? Did you sneak up on her or just whip out your big d-"

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled cutting the red head off as she saw Lucas scrunch his face up in a pained expression when he realized who was on the phone.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Chocolate Chip pancakes," she whispered threateningly poking him in the chest before he held his hands up in surrender as he left the room shaking his head.

"Spill it Davis," Rachel said on the phone. "I want details."

"We slept together okay? There," Brooke said annoyed. "I can't tell you anything else because we haven't had the talk yet."

Rachel scoffed. "You don't need the talk. You just need to pick a place for your wedding," she joked.

"Shut up Rachel, you know things are complicated," Brooke said gritting her teeth.

"What's so complicated Brooke? You still love him, he still loves you, you guys just had sex. Get with the wedding bells and baby making already! Give me some nieces to spoil!"

Brooke frowned, Rachel was finding this way too amusing. "I'm hanging up now," Brooke said blandly.

"Wait Brooke," Rachel said seriously as she left the room. "Were you… safe?"

Brooke bit her lip. "Rachel you know I'm on the pill," Brooke sighed.

"And you know that's not what I mean."

"We… I… no…" Brooke stuttered nervously. Rachel exhaled loudly. "Brooke… you've been busy a lot lately. Are you sure you're up to date with those things?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rachel."

"And are you sure that he's clean?" Rachel asked. Though she was pretty sure Lucas was okay, she just had to have that peace of mind.

"Rachel. I trust him okay?" Brooke urged. "Okay," Rachel replied.

"Look, I promise I'll fill you in completely later. But for now, can we keep this between us?"

"Fine, but I expect exact measurements Davis," Rachel said joking again.

Brooke laughed, "To the nearest tenth of an inch Gatina."

Brooke smiled at how easy Rachel made the most uncomfortable conversation, and only hoped she herself would be able to make the same progress with the conversation waiting for her on the other side of the door.


End file.
